Fifteen
by Christopher Dalton
Summary: Porque cuando tienes 15 y alguien te dice "Te amo" tú vas a creerle. En tu vida harás cosas mejores que salir con un chico del equipo de Fútbol. Toma una respiración profunda antes de entrar por esas puertas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fanfic Klaine y la segunda vez que publico algo aquí. Espero que si leyeron Just a Weekend ( el cuál tiene muchos errores ahora que lo revisé ) y les gustó este igual les guste. Aún no sé cada cuando pueda actualizar, sólo sé que será una vez por semana. No los aburro más. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Mi Loca Familia<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

Voy a morir...

En definitiva, voy a morir...

¡Malditos nervios! No pudieron elegir un mejor momento para aparecer que ahora. Vamos Kurt, tu puedes, recuerda... ¡Eres un Hummel! ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea! Hagamos que mamá se sienta orgullosa esté donde esté.

- Muy Buen día a todos aquí presentes – Inicié - Gracias a todos por honrarnos con su presencia aquí - ¿En serio? ¿Fue lo mejor que pudiste improvisar? ¡Anoche tenías un discurso! ¡Sólo sigue como ensayamos! - Este año me tocó a mí dar unas palabras de agradecimiento, por todo lo que ustedes, maestros y padres han hecho por nosotros. Dejándonos más que simples conocimientos que a la semana de vacaciones olvidaremos - Todos rieron a mi comentario ¡Bien! Ya es algo - Nos dejaron grandes enseñanzas que usaremos continuamente en nuestra vida, hicieron tantas cosas por nosotros que no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para nombrarlas. Así que lo resumiremos a simples palabras... –

- ¡Gracias por todo! - Gritó toda la generación de alumnos detrás mío con una leve inclinación.

Después de ese vergonzoso momento la ceremonia de clausura continuo normal... Clausura... Esa simple palabra que genera en mí muchos sentimientos, tantos que a veces llegan a marearme. Aún no puedo creo que me haya graduado de la escuela media con honores... ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

Finalmente, este es mi último día en ésta escuela, siguiente parada William Mckinley High School. ¡Soy tan feliz! Entraré a la misma secundaria que mis hermanastras Quinn y Brittany. ¡Las amo! Esas chicas son las mejores que pude tener como mi nueva familia. Y qué decir de Angélica, mi madrastra, ¡Es fantástica!

Quién diría que después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre y yo lograríamos encontrar el calor de una familia nuevamente, ¡Y con la nueva vecina!

Según papá fue amor a primera vista, de ahí siguieron las salidas, y cinco meses después ¡BOM! la boda. Aún recuerdo la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de papá cuando estaban dando sus votos. Fue un mágico momento, uno que me lleno de dicha al ver lo feliz que era mi padre, tenía una genuina sonrisa, una que llevaba tiempo sin ver.

En esa boda no sólo el ganó una compañera para continuar su vida, también encontró la oportunidad de ser una figura paterna para dos hermosas chicas. Siempre que le pregunto "¿Hubieras preferido tener una hija?", recibo la misma respuesta "Kurt, tu eres todo lo que yo siempre quise, eres el Sol que ilumina cada uno de mis días, y la Luna que evita que la oscuridad me cegué durante las noches. Nunca dudes que te amo con cada fibra de mi ser". Aún con todo eso yo sé que en el fondo siempre ha querido tener una hija.

¿Qué si me siento celoso o triste? Para nada, él me ama y yo lo amo, eso es suficiente para mí. El verlo sonreír cuando escucha a mis hermanas hablar sobre la escuela durante la cena, o cuando cepilla el cabello de alguna de ellas es sólo un bono extra. Esas chicas son las hermanas que yo siempre desee, son mis confidentes, las que calman mis pesadillas, las que me aconsejan sobre moda, cosa que realmente no necesito porque mi gusto es sencillamente exquisito, y sobre todo, son mis mejores amigas.

Angélica es un amor, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Siempre que estoy triste ella se acerca para preguntarme la causa, me abraza y promete que todo mejorará. Esos momentos son perfectos, claro que las tardes cuando nos sentamos en la sala a compartir chocolate con malvaviscos y hablar sobre cocina y chismes son mejores. Es más que la simple compañera de mi papá, y aunque sé que ella nunca suplirá a mi verdadera mamá, ella se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón, tanto que he llegado varias veces a llamarle mamá.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que se lo dije, estaba llorando sobre su hombro, mientras ella sobaba mi espalda, fue un momento como muchos otros, donde la tristeza de la ausencia de mi madre me superaba. Lloraba en su hombro mientras ella sobaba mi espalda y susurraba palabras de aliento en mi oído. Fue justo en el instante que ella besó mi nuca que todo mi cuerpo se relajó, mis lágrimas cesaron y de mis labios salió "Gracias... mamá". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ternura, susurró un simple "De nada... hijo". Desde entonces somos aún más unidos.

Luego de unos minutos de "Desconectarme del mundo", como dice Quinn, Dirigí mi mirada al maestro de ceremonias que nombraba uno a uno a todos los graduados.

-Kurt Hummel- Anunció.

Me encaminé hacia él en medio de aplausos, tomé mis documentos, lo abracé y susurré un "Gracias", para después reunirme con mis compañeros.

-Damas y caballeros, los graduados de la generación 2006-2014- Presentó, segundos después cientos de aplausos inundaron el patio.

**888**

- ¡Felicidades Kurty! - Gritó Britt abrazándome fuertemente.

- ¡Quítate Britt! ¡Es mi turno de abrazarlo! - Se quejó Quinn aventándola para abrazarme más fuerte de lo que lo hizo su hermana.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo lo estaba abrazando! ¡Devuélvemelo! - Tomó mi brazo izquierdo jalándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! Estaba en tiempo pasado, ahora me toca a mí - Tomó el derecho jalándolo con la misma fuerza.

- Chicas, sé que soy tan adorable que les dan ganas de abrazarme siempre, pero si no me sueltan me van a partir en dos - Intenté, sin ningún resultado, zafarme de las dos locas que tengo por hermanas. No me malinterpreten, las amo, pero hay momentos, como éste, que solo quiero alejarlas lo más posible.

- Ya niñas, déjenlo en paz, les recuerdo que no son las únicas que quieren abrazarlo - Les pidió Angélica, salvándome de las garras de esas dos. Una vez libre me restiré la ropa.

- Ven aquí muchacho - Dijo mi padre abriendo los brazos invitándome a entrar en ellos.

Sin nada de demora, me lancé, literalmente, a sus brazos, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello, acariciando su pecho con mi nariz como lo haría un niño de 6 años, desequilibrándolo un poco, pero a los segundos se acostumbró, como siempre lo hacía. Obviamente no podían faltar los "Awww" y "¡Qué adorable" De parte de mis hermanas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos así me baje y abracé a Angélica... Claro que no de la misma forma, ya que a ella podría tirarla, pero sí con mucho cariño.

Una vez que la ronda de abrazos terminó nos fuimos hacia el auto, claro que la típica pelea de mis hermanas por elegir el asiento delantero junto a papá no sé hizo esperar. No entiendo por qué siempre hacen lo mismo, siempre les da el mismo resultado. Angélica se sienta ahí.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieren comer? - Preguntó papá, y ohoh... mala idea, ¿acaso nunca aprende?

- ¡Comida Italiana! - Gritó Brittany.

- ¿Estás loca? - La golpeo "amistosamente" Quinn - ¡La comida Francesa en mejor!

Y ahí viene otra pelea... Ahh... En serio, no puedo creer que dos personas que pelean por todo puedan vivir bajo el mismo techo sin matarse.

- Muy bien, muy bien - Las paró papá - Dejemos que el graduado elija.

- ¿De verdad puedo escoger? - Grité aplaudiendo emocionado.

- Claro que sí, cariño - Respondió Angélica sonriendo.

- Entonces... ¡Pizza! - Alcé mis brazos y sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes.

- Pizza será - Papá encendió el auto, el cual estaba repleto de mis gritos de emoción.

- Psst... Kurty - Susurró Quinn - Te tenemos un regalo.

- ¡Me encantan los regalos! - Me emociones tanto que no medí la fuerza de mi voz, llamando la atención de nuestros padres.

- Ten - Britt me dio una bolsa celeste - Es un traje que compramos Quinn y yo para felicitarte por graduarte con honores.

- Un traje... Pero los trajes que me dan siempre son vergonzosos, no lo quiero, es el peor regalo que me han dado - Les devolví la bolsa.

- ¿Quién dijo que éste era tu regalo? - Dijo Quinn dejándome confundido... si éste no era... entonces... ¿Cuál es mi regalo? - Para darte tu regalo debes usar éste traje hasta que lleguemos a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es chantaje! - Hice un puchero - Ningún regalo vale la pena que me avergüence.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ni si quiera los discos "Prism", "Red" y "Demi"? Tus artistas favoritas - ¡Maldita!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo los conseguiste? -

- Tenemos contactos, querido unicornio - Apoyó Brittany extendiéndome de nuevo la bolsa.

- ¡Ugh! De acuerdo, pero sólo lo hago por los discos - Tomé la bolsa sin poder ocultar mi sonrojo.

- Bien familia, llegamos - Anunció papá deteniendo el auto.

Todos bajamos y entramos al lugar... Esperen... ¿Por qué se ve como una pizzería infantil? Voltee a ver a papá en busca de una respuesta, pero sólo encontré el rostro sonriente de todos.

- Vamos cariño, ahí está el baño - Señaló Angélica - Ve a cambiarte.

¿Cómo lo...? ¡Ugh! ¡Mierda! caí en una de sus trampas... otra vez. Ya decía yo que era imposible que Quinn y Britt compraran ellas solas los discos.

Les dediqué una mirada enojada a todos y caminé hacia los baños, nada bueno podía salir de esto.

Entré directamente a los cubículos, me quité el uniforme de la escuela, abrí la bolsa y me puse el bendito traje, salí y me miré al espejo... ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡¿Un vaquero?! ¿Es en serio? ¡Ridículus máximus!

Salí del baño y de inmediato fui atacado por varios flashes de cámaras, y no era sólo mi familia, ¡Todo el maldito restaurante me tomaba fotos! Sinceramente ya no sabía que rojo era más fuerte, el del sombrero o el de mi cara.

Cuando me senté en mi mesa la pizza ya estaba servida, por lo menos pidieron mi favorita, pepperoni. El resto de la comida estuve callado escuchando las risas de toda mi familia y aceptando tomarme fotos con casi todo el restaurante, sólo faltaban los chefs, porque los meseros ya se habían tomado fotos conmigo.

Finalmente, luego de una larga hora llena de vergüenzas, llegamos a casa, ahí arrojé el sobrero a mis hermanas que no dejaban de reír.

- Ahora sí, ¡Denme mis discos! - Les grité con la cara roja de enojo y vergüenza.

- Ah, sí, sobre eso... - Empezó a hablar Brittany mientras Quinn reía - No los tenemos... - Terminó de hablar riendo igual que el resto de mi familia...

- ¡¿Qué?! - Oh no... Ahora sí las mato.

- Bueno, AÚN no los tenemos, pero pronto - Dijo Quinn - Estarán listos para tu cumpleaños.

- ¡Pero es casi hasta que entremos a clases! -

- Bueno, así aprenderás a no aceptar algo hasta que estés seguro de que la otra persona vaya a cumplir su parte - Dictó papá causando la risa de todos.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Son de lo peor! ¡Los odio! - Me di la vuelta y empecé a subir las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

- Nosotros también te amamos - Gritaron todos cuando azoté con fuerza la puerta de mi cuarto.

Y eso es mi retorcida y para nada cuerda familia, la familia Hummel-Fabrey.

Está formada por mi papá, Burt Hummel de 41 años, es mecánico. Mi Madrastra, Angélica Fabray de 40 años, ella es repostera. Mis hermanastras, Quinn y Brittany Fabray de 17 y 16 años respectivamente, ambas estudian en William Mckinley High School, son animadoras. Y cerrando la familia estoy yo, Kurt Hummel de 14 años, próximamente estudiante y animador de la misma secundaria que mis hermanas.

Prepárate Mckinley. Nada me impedirá estar ahí. Y una vez ahí nada ni nadie me sacará de ahí. Bueno, sólo la graduación. ¡Fuera de eso nada!

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer!<p>

Si les gustó díganmelo, igual si tengo algún error. Sugerencias y críticas son aceptadas.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta por aquí para traerles el segundo capítulo. Pensé que sería bueno establecer un poco los días de actualización. Serán los Miércoles. En caso de que no sea ese día sería hasta el Viernes, pero será uno por semana.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2 : Conociendo al Glee Club<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

Y para las que se supone que deberían ser las mejores vacaciones, ya que serían las previas a entrar a secundaria, lo único que hago es acostarme en mi cama viendo "_Breakingh Dawn Part 2_"

- ¡Kurtcito! - Chilló Quinn entrando sin ningún permiso a mi habitación.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo llamado "tocar la puerta", es lo que hace la gente con modales antes de entrar en algún lugar - Le contesté con ironía.

- Ash... Ya empezaste con tu mal humor... Estás peor que yo en mis días - Y ahí va mi querida hermana a sonrojarme con sus descarados comentarios.

- ¡Hey! - Me quejé cuando se paró en frente de la televisión - Mueve tu gordo trasero de la televisión ¡Obstruyes el sexy cuerpo de Jacob!

- Si hay alguien sexy es esa película, definitivamente es Alice - Interrumpió Brittany entrando al cuarto y sentándose a mi lado.

Oh, sí... otro pequeño dato familiar... Nuestros padres tienen que lidiar con un hijo gay, una hija lesbiana y sólo una hija heterosexual. Tenemos una gran variedad de gustos...

- Yo prefiero a Edward... - Dijo Quinn tomando asiento en mi otro lado - Bueno, a lo que venía - Se paró nuevamente y pausó la película - Kurt ponte algo lindo, iremos al parque.

- ¿Para qué? - Levanté una ceja.

- Bueno, nosotras nos juntaremos con unos compañeros del Glee Club para organizar algo - Aclaró Brittany.

- Okay, déjame ver sin entendí... Mis opciones son: quedarme a ver sexys lobos sin camisa o... ir al parque cuando está a casi 40°c sólo para verlos organizar lo que probablemente será un aburrido evento... - Señalé utilizando mis manos como si fueran una balanza - Sí... Creo que paso del parque.

- Muy bien, no quería decirte la verdad, pero no nos dejas de otra - Quinn se tronó lo dedos y se paró justo frente a mí agachándose para quedar cara a cara - Burt nos pidió desalojar la casa porque quiere quedarse "a solas" con mamá, tú decides si quieres quedarte y quedar traumando de por vida o venir con nosotras, espero escojas bien - Caminó hacia la puerta junto con Britt.

- ¡Esperen! - Las detuve - Iré con ustedes, sólo denme 15 minutos.

- Chico listo - Señaló Quinn - Te esperaremos en la sala, si no bajas en esos 15 nos largamos sin ti - Azotó la puerta.

Rápidamente me cambié por un pescador color menta bastante ajustado, una playera ceñida con cuello en "v" blanca y unos converse del mismo color. Peiné rápidamente mi cabello, tomé mi celular y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

- Listo, vámonos - Las tomé del brazo a cada una y salimos de la casa.

- ¡Alto! - Me paró Quinn - No pensarás irnos caminando con este calor.

- ¡Oh! Entonces dígame usted, señora de lo obvio, ¿Cómo llegaremos al parque sin caminar si no tenemos auto? - Y como siempre mi sarcasmo sale sin poderlo evitar.

- Pues el novio de Quinn vendrá por nosotros - Aclaró Brittany con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Él no es mi novio! - Chilló Quinn – Porque a) Sólo somos amigos, mejores amigos de hecho, y b) Él es gay - Terminó con algo de molestia en la voz.

Los siguientes 5 minutos estuvieron llenos de un silencio incómodo. Hasta que llegó un chico bastante guapo, con un cuerpo semi-muculoso, piel clara como la de Quinn, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Venía en un convertible plateado.

- Hola señoritas, ¿alguien necesita que la lleve al parque? - Saludó con una sonrisa el chico que parecía sacado de una revista.

- Estamos retrasados Sebastián, así que acelera y cállate - Respondió una malhumorada Quinn sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Y ésta preciosura quién es? - Susurró con coqueteo una vez que Britt y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, haciéndome sentir abochornado.

- Ni te molestes suricato, es nuestro hermanito, y Quinn y yo no aseguraremos que esté fuera de tus resbalosas garras - Amenazó Brittany.

- Humm... Me encantan los retos - Ronroneó guiñándome un ojo a través del retrovisor.

Encendió el carro y el aire acondicionado ¡Gracias! Me estaba asando, condujo por 15 minutos para después estacionarse frente a un parque con bastantes árboles que proyectaban enormes sombras, tenía varias bancas y mesas como para hacer un picnic; una hermosa laguna con un gran kiosco en el centro y dos largos puentes para llegar a él.

- ¿No bajas, lindo? - Me ofreció su mano Sebastián abriendo mi puerta, haciendo caer en cuenta de que ya todos se habían bajado.

- Gracias - Tomé su mano ruborizado.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una mesa donde había un considerable número de personas, eran como unas 8 si no me equivoco.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Saludó energéticamente Brittany cuando estábamos a un metro de distancia.

- Hola... - Saludaron sin ánimo, a causa del calor posiblemente.

- Que ánimos... Bueno, los presento. Éste es mi hermanito Kurt - Quinn me tomó del brazo y yo les regalé una sonrisa un poco avergonzado - Ellos son Tina y Artie, son hasta ahora, lo menores - Mostró a una asiática y a un chico en silla de ruedas - Ellos son Mike, Mercedes y Finn, son de la edad de Brittany - Apuntó a un asiático, una chica morena y a un chico que parecía un árbol -Y para terminar, Puck, Santana y Sam - Señaló a un moreno, una latina y un rubio - y ya conoces a Sebastián; ellos tienen 17 - Terminó dándome vuelta para que pudiera ver al chico que nos trajo.

- Todos van en el Club Glee con nosotras - Dijo Brittany - Esperen... ¿Dónde está nuestro unicornio enano?

- El hobbit no pudo venir porque tenía que acompañar a su hermana a algún lugar bastante gay - Contestó la que parecía ser Santana. La molestia que utilizó en su comentario que hizo estremecer.

- No te preocupes, no es homofóbica - Susurró Britt apretando mi hombro - De hecho es bicuriosa, aunque lo niegue - Me guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, ya, a lo que vinimos, tenemos una fiesta que planear - Aclamó Quinn - Kurty, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar? - Señaló los pequeños columpios a unos 10 metros.

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que tengo 6 años? - Arquee una ceja - Si quieres que me largue busca otra alternativa - Extendí mi mano y desvié mi mirada, causando la risa de muchos y caras de sorpresa en otros.

- ... ¡Puckerman! – Gritó - Dame 15 dólares - Extendió su mano sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

- ¡¿Y yo por qué?! ¡Es tu hermano no el mío! - Contestó con molestia.

- ¿No escuchaste? Dame 15 dólares - Volteo hacia él - Ahora.

- ¡Ten! - Exclamó asustado dándole el dinero.

- Muy bien Kurty... - Mencionó mi nombre con molestia y muy lentamente - Ten dinero, ahora ¿puedes largarte?

- Jum... - Conté el dinero - Pues lo intentaré, pero con lo poco que me diste no creo estar lejos por mucho tiempo - Me puse en pose de diva - Tienen media hora antes de que... ¡Ardilla! - Interrumpí mi amenaza para salir corriendo detrás de ese pequeño animal que venía bajando de un árbol.

_**~^~ Quinn's Pov ~^~**_

- Awww... ¿No es adorable? - Suspiré mientras lo veía correr tras la ardilla.

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué hay más adorable que un pequeño estafador? - Contestó Puck a mi lado - Ese pequeño me debe 15 dólares.

- Se nota que has instruido muy bien en ese pequeño - Comentó con sarcasmo Sebastián haciéndome sonrojar.

-De hecho, si prestan atención - Interrumpió Tina - Es la combinación perfecta de Brittany y Quinn.

- ...La ternura de Britt - Inició Artie.

- ...Y la manipulación de Quinn - Terminó Sam. Si antes estabas sonrojada ahora soy un maldito tomate.

- Humm... una deliciosa combinación en un excelente cuerpo - Se relamió los labios Sebastián ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de todos.

- Chico, ese niño es 3 años menor que tú - Señaló Mercedes - No lo perviertas.

- ... Y también tiene un pequeño toque de la maldad de Santana - Añadió Finn concentrado todavía en la conversación anterior.

-¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Santana - Mira maldito árbol obeso, a mi genialidad no se le compara, y mucho menos con esa muñequita de porcelana.

- Pues será de porcelana, pero con más neuronas que tú - Defendí a mi hermanito. Con él nadie se mete, nadie que no sea yo.

- Creo que alguien necesita que le recuerde que soy de Lima Heights Adjacent - Amenazó acercándose a mí.

- Cómo si me fueras a alcanzar, enana - Me acerqué a ella.

- ¡Ya basta! - Interrumpió Mike - Con insultos no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

- Concuerdo con el asiático número 2 - Señaló Santana - Vamos querida, afila tus garras que las necesitaras - Se tronó los dedos.

- ¡A eso no se refería Mike! - Intervino Tina - Ya dejen de pelear, no es a eso a lo que vinimos, lo que me recuerda, ¿Para qué nos hablaste? - Y eso fue lo que me hizo recordar lo que de verdad importa: Mi hermano.

- Cierto… - Regresé al lado de mi hermana - Los reuní a todos aquí porque necesito de su ayuda para planear el cumpleaños de Kurt.

- ¡Wow! Que alguien me pellizque, creo que estoy soñando - Bromeó Puck - La señorita perfección pidiendo ayuda para organizar la fiesta de su hermanito.

- Cierra la boca, Noah - Gruñí molesta.

- Bueno, sentémonos para planear todo con calma, traje algo de comida - Habló Brittany sentándose en una mesa de picnic y colocando encima una canasta que no sé de donde rayos la sacó.

Todos los que pudimos nos sentamos en la mesa, y los demás se sentaron en el pasto. Comimos casi todo lo que había traído Britt, guardando un poco para Kurt. Poco a poco aportamos ideas para la fiesta, cada una menos infantil que la anterior.

- Creo que sería bueno añadir un karaoke - Opinó Tina.

- Claro, para que nos cantes tu súper aburrido y nada entendible himno nacional, paso - Comentó con su habitual sarcasmo Santana.

- Pues yo creo que es una buena idea – Intervine – Y creo que ya pasó un buen tiempo y es hora de regresar a casa, buscaré a mi hermano y después vendré y más te vale que… - Me voltee hacia donde debería estar Sebastián y solo encontré, nada - ¿Seb...astián...? - Murmuré buscándolo con la mirada -¿Dónde está cara de suricata? – Fruncí el ceño.

- Estamos en un parque, lo más probable es que haya ido a buscar a su próxima víctima como lo haría un lobo hambriento - Comentó Mercedes rodando los ojos.

- Sólo espero que mi hermanito no sea la caperucita del cuento - Contestó Brittany.

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

- Por muy lindas que sean las ardillas no dejan de ser animales. Esa maldita me arañó el brazo - Refunfuñaba sobando mi brazo.

Caminé hacia donde se suponía estarían mis hermanas. Los vi sentados platicando, sobre la fiesta que están planeando seguramente. Me oculté detrás de un árbol, para poder escuchar lo que decían sin que me vieran.

- No te enseñaron que espiar las conversaciones ajenas es de pésima educación - Comentó una voz a mis espaldas asustándome.

- Ah... Eres tú - Suspiré aliviado, cuando vi que era Sebastián.

- Wow... cuanta alegría - Contestó con sarcasmo a mil - Ten te compré algo - Me extendió un algodón de azúcar.

- Oww... gracias, es un lindo detalle - Tomé el algodón con un "pequeño" sonrojo. Lo destapé y le di una mordida - Está muy rico - puse una mano en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos para disfrutar más el sabor - Hay, que maleducado soy, ¿quieres?

Él en respuesta sólo abrió la boca. Rodé los ojos, sonrojado tomé un pedazo y se lo di en la boca, por más que intenté no pude evitar que mis dedos entraran en su boca, cerró los labios atrapando mis dedos. Con la cara aún más roja retiré los dedos de su boca y limpié la saliva que quedó en ellos.

- Mmm...Cierto, estás delicioso - Murmuró con picardía - Digo, el algodón está delicioso.

No contesté nada, porque digo, ¡¿Qué puedo contestar?! No puedo decirle que me deje de coquetear, ¿Por qué? Por dos puntos, 1.- No estoy seguro de si es coqueteo o sólo su forma de ser, ya que no lo conozco, y 2.- En cierta forma me... ¿alaga?

- Kurt... - Me llamó Sebastián acercándose a mí, dejándome acorralado contra el árbol en él que me escondía - No te muevas...

- ¿Po-por qué? - Tartamudee por la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío.

- Es que... tienes... - acerco su mano a mi hombro -... una araña.

- ¿Ehh?


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Estoy de regreso y les traigo el capítulo 3. **

**Hasta el momento es el capítulo más corto, pero lo recompensaré en el siguiente. **

**Espero sea de su agrado, aquí la fobia de Kurt es una que yo tengo, y exactamente por lo mismo :C**

**Como sea, no los aburro más...**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Popularidad?<strong>_

_**~^~ Quinn's Pov ~^~**_

- Bien, ¡Terminamos! - Me estiré para desentumirme.

- Bueno chicos, recuerden no decirle nada a... -

- ¡AHHH! - Un grito interrumpió a Brittany. Y para mi desgracia era un grito que conocía a la perfección.

- ¡Kurt! - Gritamos Britt y yo poniéndonos de pie para ver de dónde provenía el grito. Antes de que nos fuéramos corriendo a buscarlo, él salió detrás de un árbol y se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome muy fuerte. Tenía un hombro descubierto, el cabello revuelto y los ojos y mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? - Intenté calmarlo sobando su espalda.

Antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta de él, salió Sebastián detrás del mismo árbol con una cara confundida, y lo más importante, una marca roja con forma de mano en su mejilla.

Mi mente no tardó ni 5 segundos en armar toda una historia. Y tardó mucho menos en idear una enorme lista de formas de cómo hacer sufrir al suricato. Con delicadeza pasé a Kurt de mis brazos a los de Brittany, y a paso firme me acerqué a Sebastián.

- ¡Ahora si no te pienso perdonar maldito cabronazo! - Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa fuertemente - Con mi hermanito nadie se mete - Añadí más fuerza a mi agarre.

- ¡De qué mierdas hablas! - Se defendió soltándose de mi agarre - ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Él se puso histérico de la nada!

- ¡Ah otro perro con ese hueso! ¡No te creo nada!

- ¡Pero yo sólo quería quitarle...!

- ¡¿Su virginidad?! - Le interrumpí - ¡¿Querías quitarle la virginidad a mi hermanito en un sucio parque?! - Lo tomé nuevamente del cuello de la camisa - ¡Eres una maldita...!

- ¡ARAÑA! - Sollozó Kurt - Ha-había u-una ara-aña

- ¿Ehh? - Okay, creo que ya me perdí.

- Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras - Quitó con poca delicadeza mis manos - Yo sólo quería quitarle una araña que tenía en el hombro, vio la araña y se puso histérico, se la quitó con brusquedad del hombro, tanta que se descubrió el hombro, después gritó y se revolvió el cabello, intenté calmarlo y me soltó una cachetada - Señaló su enrojecida mejilla - Y déjame decirte que tiene la mano pesada.

- Oh... ahora tiene sentido - Razoné colocando mi mano derecha en puño sobre la palma de la izquierda.

- Pues explícame por qué no entiendo - Exigió Sebastián sobando su mejilla.

- Es que Kurt le tiene fobia a las arañas. Les tiene fobia desdé que fuimos al cine y vio las enormes arañas que salen en Harry Potter - Expliqué como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, porque lo es, ¿cierto? - Bueno, creo que entonces ya todo se terminó.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Respondió Kurt separándose de los brazos de Brittany - Oh, no, esto está lejos de terminar - Se secó con brusquedad las lágrimas que escurrían aún por sus mejillas - ¡Tú! - Me señaló - ¡Tú me trajiste a un maldito lugar infestado de esas malditas cosas! ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias! - Me miró desafiante.

- ¡¿Por qué sólo yo?! ¡También fue idea de Britt! ¡Y en teoría fue Sebastián quien te trajo! - Me defendí.

- A nosotros no nos metas, fuiste tú la que eligió el lugar- Se excusaron Sebastián y Brittany a coro dando un paso hacia atrás. ¡Malditos cobardes!

- Bien... Ahora tu castigo - Oh, no, su pose de diva, nada bueno puede salir de esto.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Mi castigo? No sé si necesitas que te lo recuerde, pero yo soy la mayor.

- Sé que tú eres la mayor, y de ahora hasta que las vacaciones terminen harás todo lo que yo te diga, sin ninguna réplica.

- ¡¿Qué?! Jah, claro que no niñito, ni es tus sueños - ¿Qué se siente este... niño? ¿Yo dejar que un enano me mande? ¡Nunca!

- Bueno, entonces temo que papá y Angélica se enteraran de que su "querida niñita perfecta" ya no es virgen.

¡Maldito mocoso!

- ¡¿Cómo te enteraste?! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

- Oh, Pues tú, en este mismo momento - Contestó con su perfecta sonrisa de bitch.

- Bien jugado, de acuerdo, haré lo que digas - Admití derrotada. Ya no había ningún movimiento que pudiera hacer.

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

¡Jake Mate, Hermanita!

- Bien, vámonos, tengo que llegar y tomar una larga ducha - Chasquee los dedos - Hasta luego, chichos - Me despedí con un simple movimiento de mano.

- Hasta luego - Respondieron en coro.

- Sebby... - Le llamé de manera coqueta. Puede que él estuviera aunque sea un poco interesado en mí, y si he aprendido algo de Quinn es que no debo desaprovechar esas oportunidades - No te importa llevarnos a casa ¿cierto? - Pestañee exageradamente.

- Eh... eh... emm... ¡Claro! no, no hay ningún problema - Rápidamente se acercó hacia mí.

- Muchas gracias - Coloqué mi mano en su brazo, frotándolo - Bueno, vámonos - Empecé a caminar seguido de Sebastián y mis hermanas, una confundida pero feliz y la otra... simplemente malhumorada.

_**888**_

- ¡Ya llegamos! - Grité abriendo la puerta de la entrada, pero aún sin entrar, con mis hermanas atrás - ¡Por favor díganme que si atravesamos ésta puerta no tendremos un trauma de por vida!

- Estamos vestidos, si es a lo que te refieres - Respondió mi papá desde la sala.

Entramos cerrando la puerta, saludé y subí a mi habitación. En el camino de regreso recordé que no había apagado la video ni la televisión, upsi.

Entré y antes de empezar a quitar cables y rezar por no explotar nada, ya que soy realmente un asco con cualquier cosa que tenga cables aunque sea algo sencillo como conectar la video a la televisión; abrí la puerta de mi baño y dejé que el agua tibia llenara la tina, colocando el líquido que hacia las burbujas y prendiendo algunas velas aromáticas que tenía.

Una vez todo listo salí y quite los cables que consideré apagarían ambos aparatos, los que lo conectan a la toma de luz, guardé la video en la gaveta donde pertenecía.

Me quité la ropa colocándola en el cesto de ropa sucia, tomé dos toallas, una grade y una chica, y entré en la tina. Estuve por lo menos media hora, dejando a mis dedos como pasas y mi piel algo roja por tallarla con fuerza. Sequé el exceso de agua con la grande y la envolví en mi cuerpo, tomé la chica e hice lo mismo pero con mi cabello. Ya con ambas toallas cubriéndome salí, apenas llegar ya estaban esperándome cerca de mi cama.

- Wow Quinn, no es que no me guste tu compañía, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuestioné mientras untaba una de mis tantas cremas en mi cara.

- Tranquilo, seré breve - Se sentó en mi cama, dándome a entender que de breve no tendría nada - ¿Qué te traes con Sebastián?

- ¿Disculpa? - La miré por el reflejo del espejo.

- Apenas lo conociste hoy, y ya al final del día empezaste con "Sebby"- Hizo una mueca al mencionar el apodo - Kurt sé reconocer un coqueteo cuando lo veo, ¡así que no intentes mentirme!

- Ok, ok, primero, baja tu tono de voz, que no estoy sordo - Me voltee hacia ella - Y en segunda no me gusta si es a lo que te refieres, sólo le "coquetee"- Utilicé mis dedos para las comillas - Porque tú siempre dices que cuando alguien esté aunque sea mínimamente atraído hacia ti nunca dejes pasar la oportunidad de explotarlo, y fue lo que hice, solamente eso - regresé a ponerme crema ahora en los brazos.

- ¿Seguro de que es sólo eso? - Me miraba atentamente.

- Quinn, es 3 años mayor que yo, ¿para qué querría salir con alguien así si no me atrae?

- Por la popularidad, que alguien de primero entrara a Mckinley siendo novio de un senior que está en el equipo de Football sería una rápida forma de subir tu status.

- ¿Crees que haría eso? - Me voltee nuevamente hacia ella - ¿Eso es lo que crees que haría tu hermanito que no ha dado ni su primer beso? - Utilicé mi carita de cachorrito.

- Oww ¡Claro que no! - Se levantó y me abrazó efusivamente - Sé que nunca harías algo así, es sólo que no quiero que esa maldita combinación de suricata con caballo te lastime.

- Eso es dulce de tu parte - Correspondí su abrazo - Pero créeme que si alguien saldría herido no sería yo, te recuerdo que ustedes me obligaron a tomar clases de karate, aparte de que tengo a las hermanas más sobreprotectoras del mundo.

- Tienes razón, eres alguien fuerte y con personas de sobra para defenderte, y cuando entres al Glee Club esa cifra aumentará.

- Lo sé, y gracias de todas formas por preocuparte por mí - Me solté - Pero ¿Podrías salir en lo que me cambio?

- Oh sí, lo siento - Se fue hacia la puerta - La cena ya está lista, te esperaremos, pero no tardes.

- De acuerdo, por cierto - La detuve antes de que cerrará por completo la puerta - Sí quisiera ser popular sólo no debo estar cerca de ustedes dos, ya que soy las más populares y bonitas - Le sonreí.

- Awww, ternurita, lo sé - Rodee los ojos ante su gran modestia.

Se fue dejándome completamente sólo, terminé de vestirme pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa...

- ¿Ser popular?... La verdad, no me importaría ser un completo marginado – Murmuré - ¿Qué importa la popularidad? De hecho, no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Prefiero tener grandes amigos como los que tiene mi hermana – Me sonreí a mis mismo a través del espejo. Luego levanté una ceja – Debo dejar de hablar solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, déjenme su opinión<strong>

**PD: En el próximo ya sale Blaine ¡Yay!**

**PD2: El nombre del siguiente capítulo es...**

****_Porque Blaine le pone lo Hard a la Party_****

**¡Hasta la próxima semana! **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer. Ahora les traigo el capítulo 4. Quizá les parezca algo... ¿apresurado? lo que va a pasar... pero así es como se me ocurrió la idea del fic... **

**¡Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Porque Blaine le pone lo Hard a la Party<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KURTIE! - Mi familia abrió mi puerta de una azotada gritando a todo pulmón, intentado despertarme sobresaltado como todos los años.

- Muchas gracias, no tenían que hacer eso - Me levanté de la cama dejando mi celular a un lado - De verdad... no tenían que hacerlo – Cambié mi tono de voz.

- ¡Oww! Kurtie malo - Se quejó Britt.

- No es divertido entrar así si tú ya estas despierto - Completo Quinn.

- Wow, no sabía que su plan de regalo de cumpleaños incluyera un paro cardíaco - Me acerqué a mis padres para abrazarlos.

- No puedo creer que ya tengas 15 años - Decía Angélica abrazándome muy fuerte limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas - Muy pronto ya estarás saliendo con chicos y escabulléndote a mitad de la noche para ir a fiestas, dónde probablemente perderás la virginidad - Quedé completamente rojo mientras mi padre se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! - Papá me arrancó de los brazos de Angie abrazándome protectoramente - Aún es muy joven para siquiera tener novio.

- Vamos cariño, tú sabes cómo son los chicos. Tú fuiste uno.

- Y porque conozco a los chicos es que no permitiré que Kurt tenga novio - Aumentó la fuerza del abrazo - Y con eso de que los chicos de ahora son peores que patanes, mucho menos.

- No te preocupes cariño, contarás con mi permiso - Angélica me gruño el ojo... ¡Angélica me giñó el ojo! ¡Eso no puede ser bueno!

- Bueno, ya es nuestro turno - Quinn y Brittany se acercaron DEMASIADO sonrientes hacia mí causándome escalofríos - Pero primero bajemos a desayunar.

- Es cierto, te preparé un desayuno extra especial - Palmeo las mano Angélica sacándonos de mi habitación.

Bajamos y... ¡Te súper híper mega amo, Angie! Sobre la mesa estaba todo lo que más amaba para desayunar, panqueques, cupcakes, fruta picada, yogurth, jugo de naranja y mis amadas galletas de avena.

Me atraganté lo más que pude, no desperdiciaría este hermoso banquete, gruñía cada que alguien intentaba tomar algo a lo que yo ya le había echado el ojo provocando que alejaran la mano antes de que los mordiera, tal como lo haría un perro.

- Bien, es hora de nuestro primer regalo - Se levantaron mis hermanas - Kurt sube y cámbiate la pijama, iremos al centro comercial.

- ¿Wawoga? - Pregunté con la boca llena de fresas.

- Hiu Kurt, no seas asqueroso, no hables con la boca llena - Quinn frunció el ceño.

- Ejem... ¿Ahora? - Volví a preguntar una vez que tragué - ¿No puede ser después?

- Okay... - Suspiró Quinn - Tenemos una tarjeta con tu nombre con $800 dólares, es ahora o nunca, ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

En respuesta salí corriendo escaleras arriba ¡Este día iba cada vez mejor!

_**888**_

- ¡De verdad las amo! - Grité abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la entrada de mi casa con 6 bolsas en brazos.

- Sí, sí, mucho amor, ahora quítate que esto pesa - Gruñó Quinn pasando por mi lado dejando más bolsas en la sala y arrojándose al sillón - Estoy muerta.

- Kurt, eres un maldito suertudo - Brittany hizo un puchero - El día que llevas dinero más que suficiente, tu tienda favorita está de rebajas.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo nuevas botas! - Me restregué la caja de las botas en la cara.

- Tendrás que prestarme este pañuelo - Tomó de entre las bolsas un lindo pañuelo color azul.

- ¡Jamás! - Se la arrebaté de las manos.

-Chicos, ¿ya llegaron? - Preguntó Angélica bajando las escaleras.

- Nooo... Aún estamos dentro de una tienda con cientos de adolescentes alocados peleándose por un maldito sweater amarillo chillón - Se quejó Quinn con claro sarcasmo, ganándose un zape por parte de Angélica.

- No utilices ése tono conmigo, jovencita -

- ¡Sí! - Apoyé a mamá - Y es amarillo canario... para que te quede claro... - Tomé la bolsa que contenía dicha prenda. Nunca en mi vida había agradecido tanto las clases de karate... aunque lo que realmente utilicé fueron uñas, dientes y mis potentes pulmones.

- ¿Compraron toda la tienda? - Preguntó mamá.

- No, ¿Por qué? - Respondí, no la entendía, sólo había unas… 16 bolsas. Lo normal

- ¿Todas son de ropa para ti? - Volvió a preguntar agarrando una de ellas.

- Claro que no… ¿Quién crees que soy? Unas son de zapatos y otras de accesorios como cintos, mascadas, pulseras y uno que otro collar.

- Lo bueno es que pensaste en tu querida familia a la hora de comprar - Comentó sarcástico papá bajando las escaleras.

- Lo hice, pero cada que estaba a punto de comprarles algo una nueva y fascinante prenda saltaba a mi vista, ahora si me disculpan, necesito ir a reacomodar mi closet para que todo entre - Tomé como pude todas las bolsas, 7 en un brazo, 7 en otro y las 2 pequeñas de accesorios en la boca.

_**888**_

- Kurt, cariño, baja a despedirte de nosotros - Gritó Angélica desde abajo de las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde van? - Pregunté - ¿Piensas dejar sólo a su único hijo en su cumpleaños?

- No es que queramos, cariño - Aclaró - Pero es que tus hermanas…

- Es nuestro segundo regalo - Interrumpió Quinn bajando las escaleras con sólo una bata de baño y la mitad del cabello planchado - Tu fiesta de quince años sin supervisión de un adulto.

-Pero…

- ¡Cállate! - Volvió a interrumpir - Nada de "Pero" – Agudizó la voz intentando y fallando en imitar mi voz - No sabes lo que me costó que mamá y Burt aceptaran, así que agradece de rodillas mocoso malagradecido - Se enfureció.

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? - La reté - Recuerda que todavía no terminan las vacaciones - Le lancé una mirada para que recordara nuestro trato.

- Tsk… - Se volteó y regresó a… donde sea que haya estado antes, su cuarto supongo.

- Bueno cariño, los dejamos, cuídense, sean responsables y llamen si las cosas se salen de control - Dijo Angélica, me besó la frente y salió de la casa.

Papá… Pues el sólo me abrazó fuertemente, besó mi frente y salió.

- Te vez bien Kurty - Me aduló Brittany saliendo de la cocina.

¿Bien? Pfff… eso se queda corto. Me veo Per-fec-to. ¡Como siempre! ¿Cómo no verme bien con ropa nueva? Llevaba un pantalón negro tan ajustado que casi me costaba la circulación, una camisa blanca con las mangas hasta los codos que se me ajustaba como si fuese una segunda piel, y para darle algo de color el pañuelo azul que tanto amaba mi hermana.

- Gracias, Britt, tú también te ves muy bien - Le regresé el cumplido, y en verdad le quedaba bastante bien ese vestido negro ajustado, todo en ella resaltaba con ese color.

- Sí, bueno, ya casi es hora de que los demás empiecen a llegar ¿Dónde está Quinn?

- Acaba de salir hecha una fiera cuando le recordé lo del parque, seguro fue a ponerse su vestido y terminar de peinarse - Señalé hacia donde se supone debería estar su cuarto en la planta de arriba.

- Bien, entonces, como se supone que esto es "sorpresa" salgamos por una crepas, y regresamos en unos 20 minutos - Señaló la puerta, invitándome a salir por ella.

Salimos y fuimos hasta el lejano puesto de crepas, fueron las 4 cuadras más largas de mi vida, y lo fueron por que mi hermana estaba caminando a pasitos de bebé caracol. Tenía que asegurarse de que les diéramos el mayor tiempo posible a los invitados de mi "fiesta sorpresa". Claro que al ver la enorme fila que había frente a nosotros, podríamos haber corrido lo más rápido que pudiéramos y aun así les habríamos dado tiempo más que suficiente.

Luego de 45 minutos de espera regresamos a casa. Decir que mis pies dolían de estar parado era poco, ¡Quería arrancármelos para evitar seguir sufriendo!

- ¡Y entonces sacó un pato de su sostén! - Exclamó Brittany casi golpeándome con su crepa y regresándome a la realidad.

- ¿Ehh? -La voltee a ver, sin saber si lo que dijo fue parte de una conversación real o sólo para ver si le estaba prestando atención.

- Ahh... Olvídalo, no es nada importante, sólo te contaba sobre la pijamada más bizarra a la que eh ido ¡Mira! Llegamos, abre la puerta - Empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos mientras aplaudía muy fuerte, demasiado. Alguna clase de advertencia supongo.

- De acuerdo... - Me adelanté y en vez de tocar la puerta, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta de aventón, encontrando a varios todavía sin encontrar lugar para esconderse.

- Ehh... ¡Felicidades! - Gritaron.

Y de la nada alguien dio un disparo de confeti que le dio directo en la cabeza a la que, si no mal recuerdo, se llama Santana

- ¡Mira maldito árbol, es la segunda, si quieres morir sólo tenías que decirlo! - Se quejó. Y yo, pues sólo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho, reír a carcajadas.

- Awww... Que lindos - Entré colocando mis manos en la boca - Diría que no me lo esperaba, aunque sería mentira. Pero si no lo hago mi hermana intentará golpearme, fallando en el intento; y ya que quiero evitarle más vergüenzas entonces lo diré. ¡No me lo esperaba! - Grité con fingida emoción, mientras veía la roja cara de mi hermana, la cual llevaba un vestido rosa muy por arriba de las rodillas.

Pasé por entre toda la multitud, de los cuales no conocía a casi nadie de los que me felicitaban, por no decir que, ¡realmente no conocía a nadie!

- Si acaso invitaron a alguno de mis verdaderos amigos - Susurré cuando estuve cerca de Quinn.

- Ash... Sólo al único que conozco, tu amigo el rubio rarito está en la cocina, todavía sin creer que haya un bowl lleno del ponche especial de Puck en tu fiesta, Pobrecito, seguramente es la primera vez que va a alguna fiesta sin supervisión adulta y que tenga alcohol - Comentó con un tono lleno de lastima.

- Es normal, ya que tiene apenas 15 años - Le recordé - Y ¿Por qué siento que utilizas mi cumpleaños como excusa para poder tener la primera de muchas fiesta con el Glee Club?

- ¿Yo? ¿Me creerías capas de... - La miré seriamente - De acuerdo, sí - Admitió con derrota - ¡Pero también te trajeron regalos! Así que no te quejes

- ¿Si acaso saben mis gustos? - Arqueé una ceja.

- Les dije que compraran algo que creerían que nos gustara a mí o a Britt, claro que evitando que sean falda, vestidos o aretes, aunque... en caso de ser así yo estaría dispuesta a aceptarlos si no los quieres.

- ¿Y la talla? ¿Les diste mi talla por si se les ocurre comprarme algo de ropa? Lo más importante, ¿Sabes mi talla?

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué clase de hermana crees que soy? ¿Cómo no me voy a saber tu talla?

- Entonces dímela - La reté.

- Emm... ¡Eres la misma que yo!

- ¡Claro que no! - Le grité ofendido - Soy más delgado que tú.

- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? - Colocó su mano en la cadera. Upsi, creo que la hice enojar.

- Más que yo, sí - Y acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, Hummel.

- Maldito... - Apretó sus puños. Yo salí corriendo - ¡Deja que te alcance!

Corrí tan rápido como pude, directo a la cocina, donde se suponía estaba la única persona que realmente conocía.

- ¡Jeffy! - Grité cuando localicé a mi mejor amigo viendo embobado un recipiente lleno de un extraño líquido rojo.

- ¡Kurty! - Respondió con la hiperactividad que lo caracteriza - ¡Feli-Uhg! - Se quejó en cuanto recibió el impacto de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo conmigo encima, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

- ¡Quiere matarme! - Lloriquee como un niño de 5 años - Ayúdame.

- Si no quitas tu enorme trasero de mí, yo también empezaré a tener sentimientos homicidas hacia tu persona - Amenazó, aunque su voz no tenía ningún rastro de molestia.

- Claro, es mi cumpleaños y me llamas gordo antes de felicitarme - Me levanté indignado haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos en el pecho.

- Sabes que bromeo, eres el más ligero de todas las personas que conozco, incluyendo a chicas - Me dio un fuerte abrazo, aprovechando que es más alto que yo para levantarme unos cuantos centímetro del suelo - Y con respecto a felicitarte - Me regresó al suelo - Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando me saltaste encima, cielos, ¡Sé que soy tan irresistible que no puedes vivir sin mí! Pero si haces eso todo el tiempo me ahuyentarás a los chicos - Bromeó.

- ¡Pues les haría un favor al alejarlos del alguien tan fanfarrón como tú!

- Vamos, no utilices tu linda boquita en insultarme - Me tomo las mejilla apretándolas - Mejor pensemos seriamente en que sería lo peor que nos pasaría si tomamos un poco de eso - Señaló hacia el recipiente donde estaba el "ponche".

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez nos dolería la cabeza al día siguiente como a cualquier persona con resaca - Puntualicé, sin oponerme al brazo que me rodeaba los hombros atrayéndome más hacia el cuerpo de mi amigo.

- ¿Crees que si bebo demasiado termine siendo arrestado por cruzar la frontera y acostarme con un candente mariachi latino? - Preguntó intentando parecer serio, lo cual habría funcionado de no ser porque a los 5 segundos se descompuso en una enorme carcajada, la cual no tardé en seguir.

- No, no, ya, en serio - Se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por la risa - Tomemos un poco - Y sin más, agarró dos vasos llenándolos hasta el tope del líquido, entregándome uno - A la cuenta de tres... uno, dos, ¡Tres! - Gritó tomando un gran sorbo, y conmigo imitando su acción.

- ¡Ugh! Que fuerte está - Arrugué la cara alejando el vaso de mi cara.

- Ni que lo digas - Me apoyo con la misma mueca en su rostro - ¿Otra? - Preguntó divertido.

- Jum... De acuerdo, pero es el último trago que le doy a esta cosa - Prometí.

Y que poca palabra tengo. Perdí la cuenta luego de 6 vasos. Ahora estoy caminando a tientas por toda la sala, ya que a alguna de mis hermanas se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de apagar las luces.

- ¡Hay! - Me quejé cuando choqué contra alguien - Lo siento - Me disculpé sin poder distinguir a la persona frente a mí.

- No te preocupes dulzura, el que debería disculparse soy yo - Respondió una voz masculina frente a mí- ¿Qué tal te la estás pasando? - Preguntó con un alto grado de coqueteo y alcohol en sus palabras.

- Bastante bien, a pesar de que no veo nada y mi cabeza da vueltas - Hablé con sinceridad.

- Juo… que mal, si quieres puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor - Deslizó su mano por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, causando escalofríos por todo mi espina dorsal.

- ¿Có-cómo? - Tartamudee, sentí como toda la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas… y para qué negarlo, también en el sur de mi cuerpo. Es el alcohol.

- Tú sólo acepta y te prometo no te arrepentirás - El tono tan sexy que utilizó hizo que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina.

"_¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo conoces!" _Gritó mi mente. Y Sabía que era cierto.

- De acuerdo… -La excitación y el gran nivel de alcohol en mi sangre fue lo que me llevó a cambiar la respuesta antes de que saliera de mi boca.

Mis ojos finalmente empezaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, permitiéndome ver que en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Terminó de deslizar su mano hasta entrelazarla con la mía. Con un agarre fuerte me guió hasta las escaleras y entró en la primera habitación que vio. La mía.

Me arrojó sin ninguna delicadeza en mi cama. Antes de que pudiera protestar se quitó su camisa y se lanzó a besarme apasionadamente, robándose mi primer beso. Con la mejor iluminación que mi cuarto nos brindó pude verlo mejor. Tenía un lindo cabello negro rizado, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo tenía la cantidad perfecta de músculos.

- Eres tan jodidamente exquisito - Murmuró separándose un poco. Fue ahí cuando pude apreciar perfectamente su rostro.

Lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron sus hermosos ojos color avellana que con la luz, adquirían un ligero tono verde. También tenía unas graciosas cejas triangulares que de alguna extraña forma se le veían bien. Sus labios eran carnosos y bastante apetecibles.

- Ahh… - Gemí en cuanto adentró su fría mano en mi camisa. Su tacto quemaba cada pedazo de piel que tocaba. Se acercó a mi oído y sopló. Dejó escapar una leve risa al sentir mi cuerpo tensarse.

- Esto - Señaló mi camisa - Necesita irse, ya - Y con ferocidad arrancó mi camisa haciendo saltar algunos botones. Mi mente estaba tan llena de alcohol y lujuria que me importo tan poco que fuera nueva - Mmm… que encantador - Ronroneó apreciando mi blanco pecho.

Acercó su boca hasta atrapar uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo suavemente. Mi única respuesta fue arquear la espalda en busca de más contacto. Mi saliva empezaba a salir de mi boca sin que lo pudiera evitar.

- Vaya… aún no he llegado a lo interesante y ya te pusiste duro - Presionó su mano contra la creciente erección que se estaba formando entre mis pantalones, lo cuales ahora empezaban a doler. Solté un leve quejido - Bien, me dejaré de juegos y te daré lo que quieres.

Se levantó y en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxer, dejando al descubierto su enorme miembro palpitante. Se acercó a mí y empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones, bajándolos junto con mi ropa interior, dejándome expuesto a su mirada, la cual me devoraba como si él fuese un lobo y yo una pobre e indefensa oveja.

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta, realmente esto iba a pasar, realmente perdería mi virginidad con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y todavía no sabía ni su nombre. Lejos de detenerme, abrí las piernas, dándole una mejor vista de mi virginal entrada. Se relamió los labios hambriento. De su billetera sacón un pequeño sobre gris, abriéndolo con los dientes sin despegar su mirada de mí. Sacó el preservativo y lo colocó sobre toda su longitud. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas aproximando la cabeza de su miembro a mi entrada.

- ¡Alto! - Exclamé deteniéndolo - No puedes entrar así como así, me dolerá - Con la poca información que venía en los folletos que Angie ocasionalmente dejaba en mi escritorio tenía el suficiente conocimiento del dolor que me causaría, sobre todo siendo mi primera vez y sin nada de preparación - No quiero que me duela tanto en mi pri… - Me callé.

- Oh… así que eres virgen - Se formó una burlona sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Yo rojo hasta las orejas asentí - Eso lo hace aún más interesante - Rascó su barbilla, aproximó 3 dedos hasta mi boca – Lámelos - Demandó.

Yo no tardé nada en envolverlos entre mis labios, pasando mi lengua entre cada uno de ellos, tratando de dejarlos lo más lubricados posibles. Y por su cara de excitación pude descifrar que le estaba encantando lo que hacía.

- Suficiente – Sentenció con voz ronca, retirándolos. Los acerco hasta mi entrada rozándola levemente, causándome soltar leves quejidos - Veo que te empiezas a desesperar - Y sin más introdujo el primer dedo.

- Ughh… Ahh… - Decir que sentí dolor es poco, pero sabía que esto no sería nada a lo que sentiría después.

Colocó su mano sobre mi erección, moviéndola de arriba abajo, con un ritmo lento, tratando de que mi dolor fuese menos. Dejó que el segundo dígito entrará en mí, abriéndolos en forma de tijeras, el dolor sólo incrementó un poco, pero al poco tiempo me olvidé de él, al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo en mi miembro. Cada vez era más rápido, y el placer en mi incrementó, tanto que no supe cuando el tercer y último dedo entro en mí.

Cuando consideró que estuve lo suficientemente dilatado retiró los dedos – Oahh… - Me quejé ante la falta de ellos.

- No te impacientes, que ya llegó lo mejor - De un solo movimiento entró la punta de su miembro en mí.

- ¡Ahh! - Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos ante la tremenda punzada de dolor que sentí- Du- duele…. Ahh… - Se inclinó lo suficiente para poderme besar, sin detener el frenético ritmo de su mano, con una única estocada terminó de entrar, llenándome por completo, sintiendo como me partiría en dos. Ahogué mi grito de dolor en su boca, jalando sin ningún cuidado sus rulos.

- Eres… tan… hum… estrecho - Murmuró contra mi oído, todavía sin moverse, esperando a que me acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Cuando me sentí listo, empujé levemente mis caderas. Él entendió el mensaje, empezando a dar leves embestidas. Causando que lograra ver estrellas.

- Ma- más rápido… Ahh - Pedí buscando la forma de aumentar las sensaciones que tenía.

Rápidamente aumentó el ritmo hasta el punto en el que me volví loco de placer, mis ojos se nublaron, al igual que mi mente. Gemidos y olor a sexo inundaron mi habitación. La probabilidad de que cualquiera de mis hermanas o invitados nos descubriera aumentó la excitación que sentía, hasta un nivel que no pensé jamás que llegaría a sentir. Sentí un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi estómago, que me avisaba que no duraría por mucho tiempo más.

- No… no ahh aguantaré… más… mhh… - Advertí.

- Yo... tam... poco - Gruñó, aumentando aún más el ritmo de las embestidas.

- Ahh… - Gemí cuando pegó justo en un punto donde vi completamente la galaxia en todo su esplendor – O-otra vez – Volvió a tocar ese mismo punto repetidas veces.

Dio una última embestida, la más fuerte de todas las que había dado. Logrando que estallara, empapando nuestros estómagos. Sentí como se corría dentro del condón. Se desplomó sobre mí, pasando su mano por mi cuello, tomando mi pañuelo, el cual en ningún momento había abandonado mi cuello, siendo un testigo más de nuestro acto.

Mis parpados empezaron a ser tan pesados que me era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Los cerré, dejando que el agotamiento me invadiera por completo, antes de perderme en un profundo sueño repasé el día, hasta llegar a este momento. Así fue como el día de mi cumpleaños número 15 perdí mi primer beso y mi primera vez con un completo desconocido.

- La más extraña fiesta de cumpleaños que he tenido… - Susurré, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin ningún arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿5050?**

**¡Déjenme sus opiniones!**

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, esta vez en Miércoles ¡Yay! Espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado. Kurt tendrá su primer día en McKinley y su primera enemiga.**

_**Vane:** _Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste ¡Y aquí esta el capítulo 5!

**Si más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Entrando en Mckinley<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

- Ugh... Mi cabeza - Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos o si quiera me despabilara completamente un fuerte y salvaje dolor de cabeza me atacó.

Temía abrir mis ojos y encontrar a alguien desnudo durmiendo a mi lado. No sabía si de verdad le di mi primera vez a un completo desconocido o fue sólo una alucinación por la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingerí. A pesar de que no me arrepentía de lo que pude o no haber hecho, me sentía avergonzado, no quería que en caso de ser verdad ese chico pensara que soy alguien fácil. A parte del enorme sermón y castigo que me daría mi familia si se enteraran.

Abrí lentamente los ojos e inspeccioné cuidadosamente mi habitación. Nada. No había nada fuera de su lugar. Lo único diferente era que tenía mi pijama puesta y la ropa que utilicé la noche pasada estaba arrojada en un rincón. Seguramente quedé inconsciente en la cocina después de tanto alcohol y alguna de mis hermanas me trajo a la cama y me puso mi pijama. Voltee mi mirada hacia mi mesita de noche, encontrando una caja de aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

Tomé una aspirina y me la pasé junto con un gran sorbo de agua. Entonces noté que en la parte trasera de la caja había una nota. En la cual la letra con la que fue escrita no me pareció para nada familiar.

- Mierda... - Con temor la tomé y la empecé a leer.

**_"Buenos días, Dulzura..._**

**_Espero hayas disfrutado lo de anoche, porque yo sí, y estaría más que dispuesto a repetir. Lamentablemente me di cuenta de que nunca me mencionaste tu nombre. Pero si estuviste ahí eso significa que o estas en Mckinley o conoces a alguno de los chicos del Glee. Sí estas dispuesto a una segunda ronda ya sabes dónde buscarme. Te esperaré ansioso._**

**_PD: Me encanta el lunar cerca de tu pelvis, es tan sexy..._**

**_PD2: Espero que no te moleste, pero me encanta marcar lo que es mío._**

**_Atte: Blaine Candente Anderson."_**

Decir que estaba avergonzado es poco. ¡Mi cara literalmente ardía! ¡No había sido una alucinación!

Rápidamente bajé el pantalón de mi pijama, revisé mi lunar y... uff... ¡No tenía ni una marca! Maldito sea ese tal Anderson, me hace entrar en pánico, aunque no sé por qué me debería preocupar si me hubiera dejado alguna marca ahí, no es como que nadie me fuera a estar revisando tal lugar. Ya más calmado, al menos hasta el punto en el que ya no tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, bajé a desayunar.

Sería fácil fingir ante los demás que nada pasó, ¡Pero el maldito dolor de trasero opina otra cosa!

- Buenos días, cariño - Saludó amablemente Angélica - Se te hizo más tarde de lo común, ¿te desvelaste mucho anoche?

- Huy, si lo hubieras visto mamá, se la pasó brinque y brinque - Respondió Quinn con una risa en su boca.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate! ¿Tú qué sabes? - Le grité completamente rojo, causando que todos me dirigieran sus miradas.

- Vamos Kurty, no lo niegues, todos ya lo sabemos - Completó Brittany.

¡OH MI DIOS! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡No es cierto! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Me niego a creer que saben que me acosté con un extraño!

Apreté fuertemente los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas de vergüenza salieran de mis ojos.

- Dios Kurt, de saber que tomarías tanto le habría dicho a Puckerman que le bajara a la cantidad de alcohol en su ponche - Continuó hablando Quinn - Ahora tendrás que limpiar los cojines de mamá que ensuciaste con tus pisadas y el ponche que derramaste.

- ¿Ehh? - Abrí mis ojos, ¿Era en serio lo que me decía?

- Entonces fuiste tú – Angie me miró seria - Pues hoy te pondrás a lavar todo lo que ensuciaste.

- Pero yo… - Intenté excusarme ahora que sabía que no se referían a lo que de verdad me preocupaba.

- ¡Nada de "Pero"! – Gritó - Ahora siéntate a desayunar con nosotros como la hermosa y unida familia que somos - Se acomodó los cabellos que se había desarreglado - ¡Ya! - Me apuntó con un tenedor.

Rápido me senté y empecé a desayunar, aún seguía enfurruñado, pero la comida es comida, y no se debe desperdiciar, menos cuando se tienen deliciosas fresas…

En cuanto el desayuno terminó subí a mi habitación, a ponerme ropa más decente que un pijama. Volví a bajar y salí al patio donde ya me esperaban los cojines de la sala para lavarlos, ¡No es justo! Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa, pero ya no me queda de otra, si no lo hago Angélica es capaz de castigarme. Duré alrededor de 3 horas lavando, ¡Mis pobre manos están como pasas por el agua, y el maldito jabón me las dejó ásperas! ¡Necesito que me hagan manicure!

- Kurty - Me habló Brittany - Quinn y yo iremos al Spa para que nos hagan un tratamiento completo de belleza, ya que necesitamos estar impecables para mañana que ya empiezan las clases, ¿Vienes con nosotras? - Como si me hubiese leído la mente.

- ¡Claro! - Me levanté del pasto - Lo necesito con urgencia.

Sacudí mi ropa y fui con ellas. Realmente necesito relajarme bien antes de entrar en ese manicomio en el cual estaré los próximos 4 años… Necesitaré una mejor amiga, ya tengo a Jeff, pero él es hombre, necesito alguien con un verdadero sentido femenino y que sea de mi edad. Bien, esa será mi primera meta para mañana. La segunda es tratar de evitar que Blaine "Asalta cunas" Anderson me encuentre, aunque teniendo en cuenta que está en el Glee Club será una tarea más que imposible. Entonces debo cambiarla a dejarle en claro que yo no soy un fácil y que eso fue un error, uno que no pienso volver a cometer. Espero esta vez sí cumpla con mi palabra.

_**888**_

Entre en mi cuarto cerrando muy fuerte la puerta, creo que se me hizo costumbre, pobre puerta, espero no romperla un día de estos.

- ¡Es en serio, Kurt! ¡Dímelo! - Gritó Quinn entrando a mi habitación sin ningún permiso.

- Primero - Detuve sus gritos - ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que toques la maldita puerta?! – Señalé la puerta - Y segundo, ¡Ya te dije que no sé cómo diablos sucedió! ¡Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que lo mencionaste!

- ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber quién te hizo ese chupetón del tamaño de una mandarina?! – Me señaló.

Y era cierto, no sabía cómo sucedió, aunque sí sabía quién podría habérmelo hecho ¡Pero no se lo diría! Maldito Anderson, era cierto cuando dijo que me marcó. ¿Cómo iba a saber que sería en mi clavícula? Ni siquiera yo lo noté. Pero claro, mi hermana tenía que hacerlo.

- Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo - Le repetí exasperado - De todas formas no es algo que importe.

- ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Te debería importar! - Se alteró.

- Ya bájale, hasta puede que sea un simple piquete de mosquito, y tú haciendo todo un escándalo.

- ¿Mosquito? Lo dudo - Se tomó la barbilla pensativa - Algún adolescente ebrio es más probable - Se tronó los dedos - Te juro que golpearé tan fuerte es sus partes a cada hombre del Glee Club que no serán capaces de orinar por una semana sin sentir dolor.

- No sé por qué a todos - Le dije sin tomar en cuenta lo sádico de su comentario, ya estoy acostumbrado - No es como que todos fuesen gay.

- Te sorprendería lo que llegan a hacer esos idiotas fuera de sus cinco sentidos.

- De cualquier forma, ¿podrías salir de mi habitación? - Señalé la puerta - Todavía necesito decidir con que canción audicionaré al Glee Club mañana.

- ¡¿Todavía no la tienes?! - Regresó el drama - Deberías haberlo practicado durante todas las vacaciones.

- Querida- La tomé de los hombros - Te recuerdo que soy Kurt Hummel, un cantante por naturaleza, no necesito practicar – Alardee - Ahora… Largo - La empuje fuera de mi habitación cerrando la puerta en su cara antes de que pudiera replicar.

Me lancé en mi cama y tomé mi celular. Busqué entre mis canciones alguna que de verdad sintiera la letra, necesito dejarlos con la boca abierta, necesito demostrarle a Bla… Um… No, no quiero impresionar a Blaine, ¡Claro que no! Oh, bueno, sí, ¡Pero no sólo a él! A todo el Glee Club en general.

- Perfecta… - Susurré con la vista clavada en cierta canción que me describía perfectamente, cada palabra tenía significado para mí.

Arreglé la ropa que me pondría mañana. Llené mi nueva mochila con algunos cuadernos, plumas y cualquier cosa que tenía en mi escritorio, la verdad no tenía ganas de revisar todo. Tomé una larga ducha de agua tibia y me puse mi pijama. Unté un poco de crema en el "piquete de mosquito" para ver si se quitaba algo, de no ser así tendré que utilizar maquillaje mañana ya que casi todas mis playeras tiene cuello en "V". Una vez todo listo me dormí, necesito todas mis fuerzas para mañana. Dios, me va a doler hasta el alma despertarme mañana temprano.

_**888**_

Ugh… Un día tremendamente agotador. Lo único positivo es que comparto la mayoría de mis clases con Jeff y una chica castaña de enormes ojos, la cual se nos había pegado como chicle y habla como si no hubiera mañana.

Su nombre es Rachel, y aunque al principio me causo un tic nervioso en el ojo y sentí unas inmensas ganas de meterle una calceta en la boca, ahora soy capaz de soportarla. Quitándole sus enormes aires de diva es una gran persona.

- Bueno chicos, los dejo - Anunció Jeff - Necesito ir por algo para tomar.

- ¿Ahora? - Le cuestioné - ¿Y qué pasará con tu audición para el Glee Club?

- Por eso mismo tengo que ir por algo para tomar, o más bien hacer gárgaras.

- ¿Ehh? No entiendo que tiene que ver uno con el otro.

- … - Jeff y Rachel, que hasta el momento no se había involucrado en la conversación me miraron como si tuviera una tercera cabeza.

- Es más que obvio - Señaló Jeff - Si haces gárgaras con agua tibia y carbonato, tu voz sonará mejor - Explicó como si fuese obvio, chocando las manos con Rachel.

- Así es, yo por ejemplo traigo té de miel - Señaló un termo en su mochila - ¿Acaso tú no haces nada para mejorar tu voz?

- Lo haría - Le contesté - Si es que lo necesitara, pero mi voz es simplemente perfecta tal como es, no necesito practicar ni hacer ninguna clase de ritual o lo que sea que hagan, para que mi presentación sea buena, sólo tengo que abrir la boca y hago magia - No pude evitar que una sonrisa de superioridad se colora en mi rostro.

- Eres toda una diva, me agrada - Mencionó Rachel - Bueno, ya veremos quien hace mejor su presentación, es más hagamos una apuesta.

- Tienes mi atención señorita Berry - Coloqué mis manos en las caderas.

- Veamos… ¿Qué gana? La miel, las gárgaras, o la diva - Nos señaló - Los perdedores le compraran helado al ganador al terminar el día.

- Suena interesante - Rasqué mi barbilla - Bueno, mi sabor favorito es fresa, así ya no me tendrán que preguntar el sabor cuando obviamente gane.

- Wow… yo que pensé que ella era egocéntrica - Jeff señaló a Rachel - Definitivamente, uno nunca deja de saber algo nuevo sobre las personas, pero no importa, eso sólo hará que sea más gratificante cuando te gane, ahora los dejo - Se retiró hacia… algún lugar.

- Bien, yo necesito ir por mi hermano - Dijo Rachel - Nos vemos en el Glee - Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Yo hice lo mismo que Rachel, salí a buscar a mis hermanas, no porque las extrañara, sino porque ellas sí sabían dónde está la sala del coro. Ahora, piensa Kurt, ¿Dónde podrían estar tus hermanas? - Las porristas - Susurré y me fui hacia donde deberían estar practicando.

Rápidamente llegué hacia el campo de Football, donde practicaban las animadoras y los miembros del equipo de la escuela. Apenas llegar las vi, y claro, como no verlas si al contrario que a mí, les encanta llamar la atención, o al menos a Quinn, y Brittany termina siempre atrapada. Caminé hacia ellas.

- Hey, Dulzura - Susurró una voz a mis espaldas causándome un escalofrío. Me giré para ver al mismo chico que me desvirginó saliendo de los vestidores - Veo que no te bastó con una sola vez - Mencionó con burla acercándose a mí, y yo, paralizado sin saber que decir - Jum… ve que lo trajiste - Señaló mi pañuelo, el cuál es el mismo que tuve puesto mientras… ocurrió eso, claro que ahora estaba lavado - ¿lo trajiste para recordar todo lo que te hice? - Bajó su tono de voz, empezando a robar mi espacio personal - ¿O fue para que te pudiera reconocer más rápido, e ir inmediatamente al acto? - Dijo lo último escasos milímetros de mi oído, para después morderlo.

Fue ahí que finalmente pude despertar del shock, lo primero que hice fue alejarme ruborizado con mi mano izquierda sobre mi oído, lo segundo fue más un reflejo atrasado, le di una cachetada.

- ¡Aléjate, idiota! - Le grité - ¡Aléjate de mí! - Repetí con fuerza, rodeándome con mis brazos, para evitar esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que de repente me rodeo.

- Eso no es lo que decías la última vez - Se burló nuevamente, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla roja.

- Escucha - Respiré profundo, tenía que dejárselo en claro - Lo que hicimos no fue más que un error, un enorme error, estaba bastante tomado, por lo que no fui consciente de lo que hacía, si te di la imagen de que soy fácil, vengo a decirte que esa es una versión equivocada de mí.

- Jum… - Una nueva sonrisa pintó su rostro - Pues realmente no te creo, pero eso sólo hará más divertido cuando vengas arrastrándote a rogarme que te haga nuevamente mío - Se relamió los labios con lasividad - Veamos cuanto te dura esa fachada de chico difícil.

- Eres, realmente, el idiota más grande que eh conocido - Lo dirige una mirada de asco, para después darme vuelta e ir nuevamente hacia mis hermanas.

- Por favor, entrenadora - Escuché de lejos la súplica de Quinn - Sólo dele una oportunidad.

- Ya dije que este año no habrían audiciones, y me mantendré fiel a mi palabra, tenemos animadores más que suficientes - Decretó con voz dura la que debería ser la entrenadora de las animadoras. Una ¿Señora? Alta, delgada y rubia, vestida con ropa deportiva de un solo color, rojo.

- Por favor - Apoyó Britt - Él de verdad es bueno y… Oh, ahí está - Me señaló emocionada. El trío de rubias me miraron. Brittany se me acercó rápido y me llevó con las otras dos - Vamos Kurt, enséñale a la entrenadora Sue lo que puedes hacer - Me puso frente a ella. La tuve que mirar hacia arriba, directo a los ojos, ella me lanzó una mirada mordaz, una a la cual resistí la necesidad de bajar la mirada.

- Bueno, se ve que no es un cobarde como muchos de aquí lo son - Me señaló - De acuerdo, tienes sólo una oportunidad, si me impresionas, entras, si no, tendrás que ser el ayudante de Becky hasta que te gradúes - Señaló a una chica rubia atrás de ella que cargaba una altavoz. La vi y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue, ¿En serio? ¿Otra rubia?

- Se lo agradecemos entrenadora, verá que no se arrepentirá - Habló Quinn, halándome hacia ella - Sólo denos unos minutos para ponernos de acuerdo - Me llevó junto con Brittany.

- ¿Puedo saber que acaba de pasar? - Pregunté una vez que nos alejamos.

- Sucede que te acabamos de conseguir una oportunidad de entrar a los animadores, eso sucede - Me explicó Britt - Serás el único al que se le permitirá hacer audición en todo el año, así que no lo arruines.

- De… acuerdo - Las miré confundido - Bien, ¿Qué hago?

- Emm… - Quinn sobó su barbilla - ¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos aburrimos en el verano inventamos una coreografía?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me obligaron a usar mallas - Rodé los ojos ante el recuerdo.

- Bueno, esa será con lo que audiciones, y para que causes una mejor impresión, serás el centro, deberías sentirte honrado de tener dos grandes porristas ayudándote.

- Bien, sólo hay un problema - Evadí su comentario ególatra y señalé mi pantalón - No puedo hacer nada con esto, es nuevo y extremadamente ajustado, apenas puedo moverme.

- ¡Argh! ¡¿No podías elegir mejor día para ponértelo?! - Se molestó Quinn.

- No hay problema - Brittany se acercó - Tengo un par de mallas negras en los vestidores, podrías usarlas, y si quieres también tengo una blusa, así no sudas tu ropa.

- Bien, sólo porque de verdad quiero usar ese uniforme - Caminé junto a mis hermanas hacia los vestidores.

_**888**_

- ¡Vamos! - Gritó Quinn entrando al centro del campo, mientras daba volteretas, seguida de Brittany, ambas con su uniforme. Le hicieron una seña a uno de los chicos para que prendiera la grabadora, y con eso salió mi señal.

"_**I know a place**_

_**Where the grass is really greener**_

_**Warm, wet and wild**_

_**There must be something in the water**_

_**Sipping gin and juice"**_

Entré con una voltereta, haciendo lucir mi vestuario, el cual era unas mallas negras, con una playera sin mangas color blanca, con líneas diagonals color rojo, dandole un efecto de "caramelo" a la playera.

"_**Laying underneath the palm trees**_

_**The boys, break their necks**_

_**Trying to creep a little sneak peek -at us-**_

_**You could travel the world**_

_**But nothing comes close to the golden coast**_

_**Once you party with us**_

_**You'll be falling in love"**_

Nos juntamos en una especie de triángulo, conmigo como frente, mientras seguíamos bailandoy de vez en cuando hacia algún split. Debía demostrar que no era tan novato, y que podia llegar a ser muy flexible.

"_**California girls, we're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin so hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**California girls, we're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent**_

_**Now put your hands up"**_

En ése instante, y sin que nosotros lo pidieramos, se nos unieron los demás animadores, dándonos un gran apoyo, lográndo seguir con nuestra coreografía, y claro, dejándome el centro a mí.

"_**Sex on the beach**_

_**We don't mind sand in our stilettos**_

_**We freak, in my jeep**_

_**Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo**_

_**You could travel the world**_

_**But nothing comes close to the golden coast**_

_**Once you party with us**_

_**You'll be falling in love**_

_**California girls, we're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin so hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**California girls, we're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent, now put your hands up"**_

Todos se abrieron en formación de un cículo, dejándonos a Britt, Quinn y a mí en el centro, rápidamente se acomodoron como base para que me subiera en ellas, en una clase de pirámide diminuta. Me lanzaron unos popones e hice varias poses que había visto a mis hermanas practicar.

"_**Toned, tanned, fit and ready**_

_**Turn it up because it's getting heavy**_

_**Wild, wild West coast**_

_**These are the girls I love the most**_

_**I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one**_

_**Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns**_

_**The girl's a freak**_

_**She drive a jeep and live on the beach**_

_**I'm okay, I won't play**_

_**I love the bay, just like I love L.A**_

_**Venice Beach, and Palm Springs**_

_**Summer time is everything**_

_**Homeboys, banging out**_

_**All that ass hanging out**_

_**Bikinis, tankinis, martinis**_

_**No weenies, just the king and the Queenie**_

_**Katy, my lady**_

_**Hey, look here baby**_

_**I'm all up on you**_

_**Because you represent California"**_

Salté de la punta, callendo directamente en split céntrico, me levanté rápido pero con elegancia, regresando a la coreografía, al igual que el resto de los animadores.

"_**California girls, we're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin so hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**California girls, we're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent, now put your hands up**_

_**-California girls-**_

_**California girls, man**_

_**I really wish you all could be**_

_**California girls**_

_**-California girls-"**_

Terminamos conmigo en el frente, mis dos hermanas a los lados, ligeramente más atrás, y finalmente los demás animadores revueltos hasta el fondo.

- Porcelana –Fruncí el ceño. La entrenadora me señaló, tenía el rostro serio, temí que no le hubiese gustado - Quiero tu trasero mañana en mi oficina temprano, te entregaré tu uniforme, bienvenido a los animadores - Terminó con una diminuta sonrisa - Muy bien todo mundo, el entrenamiento terminó por hoy, dirijan sus grasientos traseros y pecho falsos a las regaderas.

- ¡Felicidades, Kurty! - Gritaron mis dos hermanas abrazándome al mismo tiempo. Seguidas de todos los animadores, que también me felicitaban y se unían al abrazo. Terminando en un enorme y bastante caluroso abrazo grupal.

- Gracias, pero no lo habría podido hacer de no ser por ustedes - Les agradecí - Ahora, con permiso, necesito ir a las regaderas, tengo que estar limpio y fresco para mi siguiente audición - Me despedí - Y ustedes dos, no se vayan a ir sin mí - Señalé a mis hermanas. Una vez más me dirige hacia los vestidores.

- No lo hiciste tan mal, veo que sabes cómo mover el trasero - Escuché que me hablaron. Me voltee y vi a la chica que me habló.

- Santana… que, sorpresa - La miré confundido - Y emm… gracias, supongo.

- Y yo supongo que Anderson piensa lo mismo que yo, que sabes mover bien tu trasero - Me congelé en cuanto la escuché.

- ¿Disculpa? – Agrandé los ojos, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

- Vamos, no tienes que fingir frente a mí - Se me acercó - Los escuché hablando.

- Santana, con todo respeto, eso es algo que a ti no te importa - Contesté con la voz dura. Me di la vuelta y seguí con mi camino.

- Alto… - Me tomó de brazo bruscamente - Ahí te equivocas, querido, me importa, y bastante – Aclaró - He estado tras el trasero de Anderson por mucho más tiempo que tú, así que no voy a permitirte que te lo lleves, así como así.

- Oh, discúlpame, querida - La imité con burla - No sabía que era tuyo, como ni siquiera te menciono - Si quiere jugar a ser una perra, yo puedo hacer lo mismo -Pero, si como dices, ya tienes tiempo tras él, y no te ha hecho caso creo que ya deberías dejarlo, no seas patética.

- Y tú no seas un estúpido – Contraatacó - Tú eres sólo un revolcón, uno más en su lista, así que no pienses que tienes algún derecho sobre él, serías un iluso.

- De todas formas, él a mí, no me interesa, como me das pena, te dejo las sobras de lo que usé - La miré con superioridad - Que lo aproveches - La miré una última vez con burla y seguí caminando.

Está loca si cree que puede utilizarme como se le dé la gana. Si quiere pelea la tendrá. Pero eso sí, no pienso pelear por un idiota egocéntrico como Anderson, aunque si es por molestarla, puede que lo llegue a considerar. Será muy fácil tenerlo a mis pies. Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, le bajo los humos a Blaine, y a Santana la dejo como una tonta, simplemente perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tada!<strong>

**Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**California Gurls - Katy Perry **(Coreografía)

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hey! Emm... ¿Hola?...**

**Realmente lamento la gran tardanza, dije que actualizaría de Miércoles a Viernes... ¡Pero tengo maestros que no entienden el concepto de vacaciones! Y dejan tarea a morir... Como sea... Esta semana tendrán capítulo doble, hoy e más tardar el Viernes el 7... **

**Y a falta de tiempo el capítulo navideño será hasta el próximo año, no sé exactamente cuando pero habrá uno... y tal vez no muy después de ése el de San Valentín...**

**Mientras tanto les dejo este y les dese una feliz Navidad**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6: Audicionando para el Glee Club<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

- ¡Apresúrate, Kurt! - Escuché la voz de Quinn gritando desde afuera de los vestidores.

- ¡Ya voy, desesperada! - Le contesté. Me terminé de peinar y salí. Directo hacia mis hermanas. Mi audición al Glee Club. Y mi helado, ¡Yay!

- Wow… ¿Puedes hacer todo eso tan rápido? - Me señalo Brittany sorprendida.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Saqué un espejo de mi mochila y me fijé en mi aspecto. Tenía la misma ropa, sólo el peinado diferente, un toque de delineador negro y un poco de rimel.

- Te duchaste y arreglaste en… - Revisó su reloj - 15 minutos… ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

- Práctica, supongo - Me encogí de hombros - Como sea, ¡Vamos al Glee Club! - Exclamé levantando los brazos y caminando hacia la izquierda.

- Admiro tu entusiasmo, pero es hacia el otro lado - Mencionó con sarcasmo Quinn empezando a caminar. Di la vuelta y la seguí - De acuerdo, síguenos, las audiciones serán en el salón del coro, y mañana te dirán si entraste o no, lo cual debido a su regla de "Sí audicionas, estás adentro" sumado a tu "gran talento" - Habló con fastidio - Será un obvio "Sí" – Se detuvo frente a una puerta – Adelante - Ofreció.

- Quinny - La llamé - Ya sé que es obvio que entraré – Puntualicé - Pero esto lo hago por una apuesta que hice con unos amigos, si gano, lo cual es obvio - Volví a alardear - Me comprarán un helado a la salida.

- Blah, blah, blah… - Siguió con su fastidio rodando los ojos. La miré indignado.

- No le hagas caso, está teniendo uno de sus bochornos, ya sabes - Señaló Brittany - Entra y enorgullécenos.

- De acuerdo - Respiré profundo y entré.

Caminé con la cabeza en alto dentro del salón, me paré junto a un piano, donde sólo había otras dos personas, Jeff y Rachel… Wuju, se nota que el Glee Club es famoso.

- Gracias por venir chicos - Saludó amablemente un maestro - Soy el profesor William Shuester, el encargado del Glee Club - Señaló a todo los chicos sentados, los cuales por supuesto habían estado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños - Estoy ansioso por ver sus audiciones, empezarán como llegaron.

- Bien, en ese caso yo inicio - Habló Rachel dando un paso adelante, al mismo tiempo que nos hacía una seña para que nos sentáramos. Con una rodada de ojos me senté junto a mis hermanas - Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y cantaré "Don't Rain On My Parade" de Funny Girl - Hizo otra seña y la música empezó.

_**888**_

- Muchas Gracias Jeff, fue una muy buena interpretación de "The Lazy Song" - Agradeció Mr. Shue - Para cerrar… -

- ¡Lamento la tardanza Mr. Shue! - Y ahí entró mi pesadilla, con sus rizos perfectamente despeinados.

- No importa Blaine, siéntate, estamos a punto de iniciar la última audición, ahora, Kurt - Me señaló.

- Gracias - Me paré junto al piano - Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, audicionaré con "Fifteen" de Taylor Swift - Ignoré la profunda mirada caramelo que me veía fijamente y me voltee a ver al señor barbudo que nunca se aleja a más de 5 centímetros del piano, o Brad, como realmente se llama.

"_**You take a deep breath**_

_**And you walk through the doors**_

_**It's the mornin of your very first day**_

_**You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**_

_**And try to stay out of everybody's way"**_

Apenas canté la primera estrofa cuando varias caras sorprendidas se hicieron presenten, al igual que el orgullo en el rostro de mis hermanas.

"_**It's your freshman year**_

_**And you'**__**re gonna be here for the next 4 years**_

_**In this town**_

_**Hopin' one of those Senior boys**_

_**Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before"**_

Nuevamente la mirada de Blaine se clavó en mí, esta vez no era sólo sorpresa lo que se veía en su rostro, sino también un poco de picardía. Y claro, para agregarle más infantilidad a mi actuación, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, jugando con mis dedos.

"_**Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen**_

_**Feelin' like there's nothin to figure out**_

_**Count to ten**_

_**Take it in**_

_**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**_

_**Fifteen"**_

Cuando logré recuperar mi compostura regresé mi mirada hacia el frente, justo a mis hermanas, necesitaba mucho su apoyo en este momento.

"_**You sit in class next to red-head Abigail**_

_**And soon enough you're best friends"**_

Instintivamente mi miraba se dirigió hacia Rachel y Jeff. Los cuales tenían los ojos llorosos.

"_**Laughi'n at the other girls**_

_**Who they think they're so cool**_

_**We'll be out of here as soon as we can"**_

E igual que la anterior, mi mirada no pudo evitar ir hacia Santana, la cual me veía molesta, para fastidiarle le sonreí y guiñe el ojo.

"_**And then you're on your very first date**_

_**And he's got a car**_

_**And you're feelin like flyin**_

_**And you're momma's waitin up**_

_**And you're thinkin he's the one**_

_**And you're dancin around the room when the night ends**_

_**When the night ends**_

_**Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen**_

_**And your first kiss makes your head spin around"**_

Empecé a moverme por todo el salón, mientras las chicas me ayudaban con los coros, inclusive se veía que Santana quería cantar, pero con lo orgullosa que es, nunca lo aceptará.

"_**But in your life you'll do things**_

_**Greater than datin the boy on the football team**_

_**But I didn't know it at fifteen"**_

Las miradas de muchos se dirigieron a Blaine, espero que él sea del equipo de Football, me lo confirmaron las pequeñas manchas negras en sus mejillas, sólo ahí pude respirar bien otra vez.

"_**When all you wanted**_

_**Was to be wanted**_

_**Wish you could go back**_

_**And tell yourself what you know now**_

_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**_

_**But I realized some bigger dreams in life**_

_**And Abigail gave everything she had**_

_**To a boy who changed his mind**_

_**And we both cried"**_

Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se llenaron de unas cuantas lágrimas, lo cual me parecía absurdo, ya que yo no me arrepiento de haber tenido mi primera vez con Blaine estando ebrio, ¿o sí?

"_**Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen**_

_**Don't forget to look before you fall**_

_**I've found time can heal most anything**_

_**And you just might who you're supposed to be**_

_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be**_

_**at fifteen**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...**_

_**You're very first day**_

_**Take a deep breath girl**_

_**And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors"**_

Terminé la canción sin llorar ni desafinar. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron. Mis hermanas me miraban con mucho orgullo, e inclusive Brittany lloraba. Creo que… Lo hice bastante bien.

- Wow… Kurt, eso fue… simplemente… Wow - Me felicitó o mejor dicho, tartamudeo Mr. Shue.

- Gracias - Le contesté sonriendo, estoy bastante satisfecho de mi actuación, y por la cara de Rachel y Jeff creo que ya se resignaron, ¡Tendré helado gratis!

- Yo creo… - Empezó a hablar Santana, captando la atención de todos - Que es una canción muy dulce e inocente para alguien que perdió su virginidad en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 15 con Anderson - Oh, no, mierda, no lo acaba de decir ¡Maldita!

- ¡¿Tienes 15 años?! - Gritó Blaine viéndose sorprendido y avergonzado.

- ¡¿Perdiste tu virginidad!? - Se escandalizó Brittany parándose, con el rostro pálido.

- ¡¿Con Blaine?! - Secundó Quinn - ¡Date por muerto, Anderson! - Se lanzó contra él, siendo detenida por Finn y Puck.

- ¡Santana! La vida de los demás no debe de ser de tu incumbencia, ni tampoco tienes derecho a divulgarla - Le regañó Mr. Shue, mientras todo el Glee Club la miraba con desaprobación.

- Vamos, sólo me preocupaba por labios de gay - Fingió inocencia, perra - Somos como una familia ¿no? Debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, aparte es sólo mi opinión.

- Oh - Hablé por primera vez desde que esta disputa inició - Y creo que a todo el mundo le interesa saber la opinión sobre lo "malo que es tener relaciones" de parte de la chica que probablemente perdió la virginidad antes que su primer diente - La señalé - Explícanos, Santana - Me senté encima del piano cruzando mis brazos y piernas - Dinos de tus propias experiencias lo baja que debe estar la autoestima de alguien para que acepte tener sexo con la primera persona que se le cruce enfrente y que no tenga ni la más mínima intención de conocerla, y la use sólo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades sin importarle los demás.

Todos me miraban perplejos, no sabían de lo que era capaz sin me enfadaban. Podría no ser fuerte, pero puedo defenderme más que bien sólo con las palabras. Santana se quedó callada, con la mirada baja salió del salón sin detenerse ni voltear en ningún momento.

- Bien, esto se terminó - Me bajé del piano – Ustedes - Tomé a mis hermanas del brazo, alejándolas del cabello de Blaine - Vayan al estacionamiento, enseguida iré con ustedes, y en casa les daré una explicación - Tomaron sus pertenencias y se fueron hacia el auto que papá nos acababa de comprar - Anderson, necesitamos hablar - Dije sin mirarlo. Tomé mi mochila y salí del salón antes de que me diera una respuesta. Me alejé lo suficiente como para que los demás no se enteraran de nuestra conversación, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Blaine me viera.

- Kurt - Me habló por mi nombre, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos - De verdad lo siento, y-yo no sabía que tenías quince - Se atascó con sus palabras - de haberlo sabido yo -

- Basta - Lo callé - No lo lamentes, yo no lo hago.

- Pe- pero, fue tu primera vez, ¿no se supone que debes entregárselo a la persona que amas?

- Mira Blaine - Me recargue en los casilleros - Fue… una experiencia que tarde o temprano tendría que vivir - Le expliqué - Sí, admito que me hubiera gustado estar más "consiente", pero es algo que ya pasó, algo que no podemos cambiar, y no me arrepiento - Me acomodé mi mochila - Quizá no empezamos de la mejor manera, pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos - Le sonreí - Nos vemos, Anderson - Besé su mejilla y me fui.

- ¡Nos vemos, Dulzura! - Y regresó a lo mismo.

Entré al estacionamiento, respiré profundo. Me esperaba un enorme interrogatorio, uno en el cual debía contestar con toda la verdad. Espero mis hermanas no cometan ninguna locura. Volví a respirar y caminé hacia el auto.

_**888**_

- Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió - Me dejé caer sobre la cama de Quinn.

- Kurt…- Empezó a hablar Quinn, quien estaba recargada sobre su escritorio - Yo… no sé qué decir… ¡Dios, me siento tan culpable!

- No tienes que decir nada - Me apoyé sobre mis codos para poder ver la cara de Quinn - Tampoco debes sentirte culpable.

- Pero fui yo quién le dijo a Puckerman que trajera su ponche.

- Y fui yo quien lo tomo, aun sabiendo lo que tenía - Me levanté por completo de la cama - Tranquila, yo no te culpo de nada - La abracé.

- Creo que deberíamos decírselo a nuestros padres - Habló por primera vez Brittany, sentada desde su cama, acariciando a su gato, Lord Tubbington.

- Yo creo que no - Me separé de Quinn - Ya tienen suficientes problemas, aparte es algo con lo que yo puedo, y no quiero que papá mate a Blaine con su escopeta.

- ¿Por qué no? Es lo mínimo que ese maldito aprovechado se merece - Señaló Quinn.

- Por favor… - Las miré a las dos - Prométanme que no le harán daño a Blaine.

- No puedo prometer nada - Quinn se sentó junto a Brittany, intentando acariciar a Lord Tubbington, siendo arañada - ¡Ah! Maldito gato - Se alejó - En serio Brittany, te digo que tu gato me odia, tienes que ver la mirada que me da cada que me ve, es como si quisiera ser un león para comerme.

- No seas exagerada, piensas lo mismo de Pavarotti - Me crucé de brazos. A todos nos consienten y compran nuestros caprichos, a Brittany y a mí, como nos gustan los animales nos compraron un canario y un gato. Una mala combinación - Dios Quinn, deja de pensar que todos los animales te odian.

- ¡Es que lo hacen! - Empezó con su berrinche - Si quiero acariciara la bola de pelos, me araña, si intento con tu maldito canario - me señaló - me pica la mano, estoy segura de que los entrenan para atacarme.

- Es por que no eres un unicornio como Kurt y yo - Brittany abrazó más a su gato.

- De todas formas, si tenemos un gato y un canario en la misma casa ¿Cómo es que no se han matado entre sí?

- Es porque se respetan entre sí - Dijo Brittany - Se quieren como la familia que son.

- Eso y que a Pavarotti lo tengo en una jaula de metal en mi habitación – Objeté.

- Aparte de que prefieren molestarte a ti - Completo Britt.

- Argh… como sea - Se rindió - y tú, ¿no tienes tarea? - Me señaló.

- Pfff… primer día, duh - Caminé hacia la puerta - Nos vemos en la cena, dormiré un poco.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos -Quinn sacó unos libros y los puso sobre su escritorio.

- Di adiós Lord Tubbington - Brittany sujeto la mano del gato y la movió de lado a lado. Cerré la puerta.

- ¿No crees que se tomó todo con mucha madurez? - Escuché que susurró Brittany.

- Con demasiada, y eso me preocupa, realmente espero que esté bien - Le respondió Quinn.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama. Los recuerdos de la fiesta, las palabras de Santana, la preocupación de mis hermanas y las historias de princesas que me contaba mi mamá cuando todavía vivía, me llenaron la mente, sin dejar ningún espacio.

Las lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente en mis ojos, sólo que esta vez no les impedí salir, dejé que me desahogara, y lloré como hace mucho que no hacía, no desde la muerte de mi madre.

_**888**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del Mckinley, con mi uniforme de los animadores. Ya era oficial mi entrada. Me encantaban los poderes que tenía este uniforme, todos se volteaban a verme, gente que no conocía me saludaba. No es como que me importara lo que la gente pensara de mí, pero se sentían tan bien ser reconocido.

- Kurt… - Me susurró Rachel, caminando a mi lado hacia la sala del coro - ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ayer Santana después de tu audición? - Me detuve en seco.

- Yo… emm… - Escondí mi mirada, si había sido difícil hablarlo con mis hermanas, no sé si podría decírselo a alguien que apenas voy conociendo.

- Oh, lo siento - Habló rápido - No es necesario que me contestes, sólo que tenía... curiosidad.

- Bueno… - Volví a caminar - Sólo diré que estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! - Ahora ella se detuvo, llevándose las manos a la boca - Entonces... ¿Él… te violo? - Murmuró horrorizada.

- ¡¿Qué?! - La miré escandalizado- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - La vi suspirar aliviada - Fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mis hermanas la organizaron y le pidieron a un chico del Glee Club que llevara una bebida que él hace, y Jeff me convenció de tomar un poco, que se convirtió en mucho, y después sólo sucedió - Le expliqué.

- Oh… - Parpadeó, intentando procesar toda la información - Vaya… que duro, yo estaría llorando si algo así me pasara.

- Bueno, yo siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por alguna causa - Le hice una seña para seguir caminando - Así que no me quejo.

- ¿No te hubiera gustado que fuese con una persona a la que amas y… estando sobrio?

- Claro - Contesté enseguida - Soy un romántico perdido - Sonreí débilmente - Pero, sucedió de esta forma, y si fue así no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora - Me detuve fuera del Glee Club - No es como que con tocar un botón vaya a regresar en el tiempo, esto no es una película – Bromee - ¿Entramos? - Ella asintió.

- Buenas tardes, Mr. Shue - Saludamos al mismo tiempo.

- Buenas tardes, chicos - Nos respondió con una sonrisa.

Rachel y yo nos quedamos junto al piano, donde ya estaba Jeff esperándonos con una enorme sonrisa, una que fue borrada en cuanto sintió el gran golpe que le dio mi querida amiga en el brazo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Rachel! ¿Por qué fue eso? - Se quejó Jeff sobándose el brazo golpeado.

- Eso fue por emborrachar a Kurt - Soltó indignada, sacándome una carcajada y una cara confundida al rubio.

- Muy bien chicos, es hora de hacerlo oficial - Habló Mr. Shue colocándose detrás de nosotros, apoyando una mano en mi hombro y la otra en la de Rachel - Les presento a los nuevos integrantes del Glee Club, Kurt, Rachel y Jeff.

Los demás nos aplaudieron y felicitaron, dándonos la bienvenida. Nos sentamos los tres juntos, en los asientos de adelante, quedando yo en el medio.

- También les haré una aclaración - Continuó Mr. Shue - Este año no tendremos una semana de "Español" como en los anteriores.

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó Mercedes - ¿Es que acaso somos un asco cantando en ese idioma?

- No, no es por eso, sólo que esta vez no sólo será una semana para cantar en Español, tendremos un año mixto - Extendió los brazos intentando hacer sonar más atractiva su idea - Me refiero a que podrán cantar todo el año en inglés y español - Aclaró cuando notó que nadie le había entendido.

- Oh, que magnífica idea - Habló Santana - Así podré reírme todo el año de los fallidos intentos de todo el grupo por cantar en español.

- Suenas como que estás bastante segura de tu dominio del idioma - Le hablé con brusquedad.

- Es porque obviamente lo domino – Contestó - Toda mi vida lo he hablado, sobre todo cuando visito a mis abuelos - sonrió con orgullo.

- En ese caso no te importará darnos un ejemplo - Me levanté y la incité a pasar a cantar.

- Será un placer, así puede que aprendas un poco - Se levantó de su asiento, chocando suavemente su hombro contra el mío, cuando pasó a mi lado, quedando en el frente de todos.

- ¡Dale! - Señaló a la banda, para que empezaran a tocar.

"_**Dame más…**_

_**Siente, **_

_**Cada latido de mi pulso en ti,**_

_**Mira,**_

_**La catarsis que causas en mí**_

_**(Mí, mi, mí,)"**_

Inició a cantar con una voz baja y sensual, demostrando su perfecta pronunciación del español, y también que es una puta.

"_**Y como leña al fuego, **_

_**Me quemo sin piedad,**_

_**Y con un solo beso,**_

_**Me puedes dominar,**_

_**Es tanto mi deseo, **_

_**Y no puedo controlarlo**_

_**(No, no, no)**_

_**Quiero más,**_

_**Más… más… más…**_

_**Dame más,**_

_**Más… más… más…**_

_**Quiero más"**_

Se le acerco a Blaine, pasando las manos por el contorno de su propio cuerpo frente a él. Iniciando por su cabello, siguiendo su cuello para finalmente bajarlos hasta su cintura.

"_**Muerde,**_

_**Cada gemido que me da de ti, **_

_**Prueba,**_

_**La alquimia dulce de mi elixir**_

_**(Xir, xir, xir)**_

_**Y como leña al fuego,**_

_**Me quemo sin piedad,**_

_**Y con un solo beso,**_

_**Me puedes dominar,**_

_**Es tanto mi deseo,**_

_**Y no puedo controlarlo**_

_**(No, no, no)**_

_**Quiero más,**_

_**Más… más… más…**_

_**Dame más,**_

_**Más… más… más…**_

_**Quiero más**_

_**Más, más, más, más, más, más,**_

_**Más, más, más"**_

Lo empezó a rodear, intentando lucir lo más sexy posible frente a él. Me moría de risa al ver como ella empezó a "Twerkiar" frente a él, y Blaine ni caso le hacía.

"_**Como no enamorarme,**_

_**He tratado de arriesgarme,**_

_**Sólo tú me haces perder la razón,**_

_**Babe…**_

_**El que no arriesga no gana,**_

_**Por eso sigo aquí,**_

_**Por la música,**_

_**Je suis ici pour toi mon amour**_

_**Le music"**_

Debo admitirlo, su español es muy bueno, y su francés tampoco está nada mal.

_**Y siempre, **_

_**Quiero más,**_

_**Más… más… más…**_

_**Dame más,**_

_**Más… más… más…**_

_**Quiero más**_

_**Más, más, más, más, más, más,**_

_**Más, más, más"**_

Terminó la canción, sentada arriba del piano, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, más zorra, imposible. En las sala reinó el silencio una vez que la canción terminó, y sólo habían cuatro reacciones. Casi todo el Glee Club asombrado. Santana jadeante y frustrada. Yo aguantándome la risa. Y Blaine… él estaba más entretenido jugando Angry Birds en su celular.

- Wow… Santana, que… demostración tan… interesante - Dudó Mr. Shue.

- Sí, bastante – Comenté - Se nota que a Blaine le fascino - Me reí.

- Bueno, si tan fácil crees que es cantar en otro idioma, adelante, demuéstranos como se tiene que hacer - Se sentó con brazos cruzados.

- Bien - Me levanté, bajo la aún más asombrada mirada de los demás. Blaine levantó la vista cuando estuve al frente, guardó su celular y me miró críticamente – Empiecen… por favor - Señalé a la banda.

"_**No es un adiós**_

_** Aunque lo nuestro, **_

_**Se acabó,**_

_**Lo lamento**_

_**Y lo peor, **_

_**No soy yo,**_

_**Si no tu nuevo amor…**_

_**Tu decisión, **_

_**No la entiendo,**_

_**Es un error,**_

_**Yo nunca te miento"**_

Empecé sin cantarle a nadie en especial, sólo elegí está canción porque queda perfecta para describir a Santana, o al menos, a como se siente ella que es, aparte de que me gusta la canción.

"_**Es muy 'nice'…**_

_**Si hay luz,**_

_**Es fea como avestruz…**_

_**Ya verás,**_

_**No te preocupes,**_

_**Al final**_

_**Yo ganaré…**_

_**Esa boba niña nice,**_

_**Muchas como ella siempre hay,**_

_**Piensan que es un placer**_

_**Que caigas en su red…. Yeah**_

_**Esa boba niña nice…**_

_**Pobre boba niña nice"**_

Le canté a Santana, ganándome una mirada "asesina" de su parte, y la risa de todos los demás.

"_**En el salón,**_

_**No me haces caso,**_

_**Tú sólo estás, **_

_**Pendiente de ese trapo**_

_**No sé tú,**_

_**Pero yo, **_

_**Le quitaré su disfraz…**_

_**Ya veras,**_

_**No te preocupes,**_

_**Al final**_

_**Yo ganaré…**_

_**Esa boba niña nice,**_

_**Muchas como ella siempre hay,**_

_**Piensan que es un placer**_

_**Que caigas en su red…. Yeah**_

_**Esa boba niña nice,**_

_**Muchas como ella siempre hay,**_

_**Piensan que es un placer**_

_**Que caigas en su red….**_

_**Pobre niña nice…**_

_**Te arrepentirás…**_

_**Ya verás ah-ah-**_

_**Ah-ah-aaah**_

_**Dile adiós, a tu novio**_

_**¡SHOCK!**_

_**Esa boba niña nice,**_

_**Muchas como ella siempre hay,**_

_**Piensan que es un placer**_

_**Que caigas en su red…. Yeah**_

_**Esa boba niña nice,**_

_**Muchas como ella siempre hay,**_

_**Piensan que es un placer**_

_**Que caigas en su red…. Yeah"**_

Terminé arriba del piano, con la cabeza hacia abajo, en una posición "Rockera" mientras lo demás se levantaban y me aplaudían.

- Entonces… - Me bajé del piano - ¿Qué tal mi español, Santana? - Me senté junto a ella, que me miraba furiosa - Oww… tan mal está… - Fingí dolencia - O será que… fue tan bueno que te dejé sin palabras - Le sonreí.

- Cuídate Hummel, acabas de conseguir una guerra contra la más perra de todo Ohio - Susurró con veneno en sus palabras - Me encargaré personalmente de hacerte la vida en Mckinley un infierno.

- Son tan dulces tu palabras, cariño - Me llevé las manos al corazón - Estaré más que encantado de luchar contra ti, sólo no te sientas mal cuando te patee el trasero - Le sonreí con prepotencia. Sin más salió nuevamente del salón sin hablar con nadie.

- Sabes… - Murmuró una voz a mis espaldas - Me parece realmente candente ver a dos personas pelearse por mí - Me voltee, sólo para encontrarme a Blaine, sonriendo con picardía, una sonrisa muy usual en él.

- Oh, no te confundas, la canción no era para ti - Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y sonreí.

- Okay… - Cambió el peso de un pie al otro - Finjamos que te creo - Rodé lo ojos - Pero aun así fue muy sexy verlos pelearse, me encantan los chicos agresivos - Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

- Eres un cerdo - Le dije con asco - Dios, no puedo creer que ayer fuiste tan dulce, y ahora eres un completo idiota - Cambie mi mirada a una fastidiada.

- Bueno, tenía que idear alguna estrategia para llevarte de nuevo a la cama, aún sigue vigente lo que te escribí en la nota - Se relamió los labios.

- Eres un jodido asco, no puedo creer que realmente lo hice contigo - Me apreté el puente de la nariz.

- Oh vamos, lo disfrutaste, y deseas una segunda vez tanto como yo - Se me acercó - No te hagas del rogar, vámonos, a un lugar más privado donde pueda satisfacerte.

- Okey, retiro mi comentario, eres peor que un cerdo, eres una maldita mierda que sólo piensa en joderse a alguien - Wow… mi paciencia se fue rápido con él.

- Mmm… me encanta que hablen sucio – Jadeó - Oh sí, justo ahora con tu actitud me estás generando una reacción entre las piernas - Se mordió el labio.

- Suficiente - Levanté los brazos - No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más hablando con un depravado y pederasta adolescente - Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar.

- Humm... Que rico culo - Me dio una palmada en el trasero.

Me regresé hasta quedar frente a él, y le di la cachetada más fuerte que he dado en toda mi vida.

- Vuélveme a tocar y te castraré con una tijera de jardinería, y te obligaré a comértelo - Le amenacé.

- Como dije, me encantan los agresivos - Se sobo su mejilla y se retiró.

Estúpido Anderson. De verdad no puedo creer que de todas las personas el haya tenido que ser mi primera vez. Debí ser un asco de persona en mi antigua vida para merecer esto. Espero sólo sea alguna clase de prueba en mi vida, una que tendré que superar. Dios… la vida de un adolescente no tendría que ser tan difícil. No sólo la de un adolescente, la de nadie debería de ser así. Argh… mi vida a los quince es un asco.

Pero recuerda Kurt, las cosas suceden por algo. Mamá lo decía, por lo tanto debe ser cierto. Ohh… Ya quiero que este maldito año termine y Blaine se largue.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado!<strong>

**Canciones del capítulo...**

**Rachel - Don't Rain On My Parade, Funny Girl (Sólo mención)**

**Jeff - The Lazy Song, Bruno Mars (Sólo mención)**

**Kurt - Fifteen, Taylor Swift**

**Santana - Dame Más, Belinda**

**Kurt - Boba Niña Nice, Belinda**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Emm…. Lamento mucho el haber dejado el Fanfic de lado… Y sé que no tengo excusa (Realmente si la tengo y se llama castigo seguido de regreso a clases). **

**De verdad lo siento, espero que no vuelva a pasar ya que ustedes no tienen la culpa. Como una forma más "material", por así decirlo, de pedir disculpas es trayéndoles doble capítulo, la parte dos de este capítulo la subiré en minutos. **

**También les aviso que ya que regresé a clases (El Miércoles… Y fue horrible) cambiaré el día de actualización, ahora será el fin de semana (No sé si Sábado o Domingo).**

**Bueno, no los aburro más, les dejo la primera parte, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Sexy Parte I<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

Y la segunda semana inicia… Hoy nos darán nuestra primera tarea en el Glee Club, Yay. La semana pasada realmente no hicimos nada, sólo fueron presentaciones oficiales de todos los miembros. Los únicos que cantamos fueron Jeff, Rachel y yo para nuestra audición. Y también la pequeña… ¿competencia? entre Santana y yo. No estoy seguro de si fue realmente una competencia, pero de haber lo hecho esta obvio que la gané. Así que el marcador ahora va Santana 0, Kurt 1.

- ¡Hummel! - Escuché una chillona voz detrás de mí, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- ¡Berry! - Le contesté al darme cuenta de que era Rachel. Esa enana y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, teníamos tanto en común, era como una copia mía, pero femenina, bueno, más femenina.

- Qué bueno que te veo - Llegó a mi lado jadeante - Estaba buscándote, quería que fuéramos juntos a la sala del coro.

- Bueno, ya no me busques más - Le sonreí, acomodando mi mochila.

- Quiero invitarte a mi casa, necesitamos hacer una pijamada urgentemente. En pocas palabras, hoy - Utilizó los brazos para darle mayor énfasis a la "urgencia" - Tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo, sino, siento que explotaré - Dramatizó.

- No lo sé, tengo una tarea de matemáticas a la que no entiendo, y pensaba pedir ayuda a mi hermanas - Recordé la terriblemente larga ecuación que a mí "queridísima" maestra de matemáticas se le ocurrió dejarme. Y ya que es la única clase que no comparto ni con Jeff ni Rachel tengo que igeniarmelas para entender.

- Por eso no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte - Ofreció con una sonrisa – Vamos - Insistió cuando vio mi aún no convencida cara - Tendremos pizza, mascarillas, musicales de Brodway, karaoke y hablaremos de chicos - Suplicó con una cara de cachorro.

- Suena muy tentador - Analicé todas las propuestas - Pero mañana hay clases, y no soy de los que les gusta caminar - Hice una mueca, la idea de caminar de donde sea que viviera Rachel no me era muy atractiva, a no ser que su casa esté ridículamente cerca.

- Eso no es problema, mis padres encontrarán la manera de traernos en auto. Así tengan que quitárselo a mi hermano - Me respondió.

Nos tomamos del brazo y seguimos caminando hacia el aula del coro. De verdad que estoy ansioso por saber la tarea de esta semana.

- Sabes, es curioso que nunca me hayas presentado a tu hermano - Le dije después de un tiempo - Y siempre que hablas de él lo mencionas como "Mi hermano", nunca por su nombre, es como si no quisieras que lo conozca - Levanté una ceja - Temes que intente ligármelo - Bromee.

- No, no es eso - Se mordió el labio inferior - Es sólo que no creo que te lleves bien con él, son polos opuestos.

- Como sea - Le resté importancia - De todas formas si voy es sí o sí que lo conozco - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Oh… es cierto - Parece que apenas se dio cuenta de eso.

- Bueno, entonces será un placer ir a tu casa, Rachel Barbra Berry - Le dije, aún con mi sonrisa.

- Y para mí será un placer que vayas, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel - Me sonrió de regreso - Pero, sólo prométeme que no harás ningún escándalo con mi hermano.

- ¿Debería? - La miré curioso - De acuerdo, no sé por qué crees eso, pero bueno, Lo prometo - Le ofrecí mi meñique - Pinkie Promise.

- Pinkie Promise - Atrapo mi meñique con el suyo, aún algo tensa.

- Tranquila - Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros - No es como que tu hermano fuese un maldito psicópata homofóbico que me matará apenas pise tu casa - Le guiñé el ojo y seguí caminando hacia la sala del coro.

_**~^~ Rachel's Pov ~^~**_

- No, pero si es el maldito que te robo la virginidad… - Murmuré bajo cuando me aseguré de que Kurt no me podría escuchar.

Dios… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada?! Si Kurt va a mi casa tiene que ver a mi hermano, o medio-hermano. Argh… Bueno, tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose. Sólo espero que no me odie por ocultárselo.

Lo seguí dentro del Glee Club, sentándome entre él y Jeff. Mr. Shue estaba atrasado, y eso no era normal. Otro que no estaba era Blaine, eso sí que no era extraño. Puse más atención a todos en el aula y noté que alguien más no estaba, según recuerdo es Sebastián, no sabría si debía clasificarlo como normal o no, ya que nunca antes le había prestado atención, lo dejaré como neutro.

- Por favor Mr. Shue, le digo que es una gran oportunidad - Escuché la voz de Blaine, rogando por algo, cosa rara en él, iba entrando en el salón detrás de nuestro profesor, con Sebastián a su lado, con la misma cara de súplica.

- ¡De acuerdo! - Gritó Mr. Shue - ¡Pero ya déjenme en paz! - Señaló a los dos - Ahora a sus lugares mientras les informo a los demás.

- Bien - Contestaron ambos, yendo a sentarse.

- Bien chicos - Se dirigió hacia todos - Está semana será oficialmente la primera del año en que tendrán una tarea, y ya que sus compañeros - Señaló a Blaine y Sebastián que sonreían como dos niños pequeños - se han empeñado en persuadirme todo el día sobre un tema, uno en el cuál algunos saldrán beneficiados, ya que les será para una clase de audición - Se colocó frente al pizarrón, empezando a escribir en él - La tarea de esta semana es… ¡Sexy!

- ¡Sí! - Gritó gran parte del Glee Club.

- Disculpe Mr. Shue - Levantó Kurt la mano, pidiendo permiso de hablar - Pero no le encuentro ninguna finalidad positiva a esta tarea - Frunció el ceño - Lo único que consigue es alborotar las ya muy activas hormonas de muchos… - Arrastró las palabras viendo en dirección de Blaine, Sebastián y Santana, o el trio del sexo, como él los nombro.

- Créeme Kurt, yo tampoco estoy muy conforme con este tema - Suspiró derrotado nuestro profesor - Pero de verdad que ya no los soportaba.

- Tenía que ser la santurrona gay - Le dijo Santana rodando los ojos hacia Kurt.

- Vamos, Dulzura - Empezó a hablar el descerebrado de mi hermano, por favor, otro "intercambio de comentarios inteligentes y sarcásticos" más no. Llevan 5 en lo que va de la semana ¡Y es Lunes! ¿Cómo lograré evitar que se maten si Kurt va a mi casa? - Diles la verdadera razón por la que estás en contra de esta tarea.

- ¿Disculpa? - Se cruzó de brazos - Según tú, ¿Cuál es la "verdadera" razón? - Rodó lo ojos.

- Es… - Se acomodó en su lugar - Porque no eres sexy - Le sonrió de medio lado.

- Eso crees… - Se levantó de su lugar - Pues ya que estamos con las "opiniones" de nuevo - Miró a Santana, recordándonos a todos su anterior encuentro vocal - Veamos la de los demás - Caminó hacia el centro del escenario.

- Saca tu teléfono y grábalo - Le susurré a Jeff, pellizcando su brazo.

- Auch… - Se quejó - ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó sacando su teléfono y poniendo la cámara, apuntando a nuestro castaño amigo.

- Sé que llevo poco de conocer a Kurt, nada, e comparación el tiempo que llevan ustedes, pero estoy segura por su mirada que viene algo bueno, algo muy bueno. Aparte estoy segura de que podré hacer algo muy bueno con esa grabación - Sonreí con malicia, mientras veía a Jeff iniciar con la grabación.

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

¡Estúpido, Blaine! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Yo soy sexy!

- ¡Dale! - Señalé a la banda, para que iniciara con la canción.

"_**I knew you were, **_

_**You would gonna come to me**__**  
><strong>__**And here you are**__**  
><strong>__**But you better choose carefully**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I, I'm capable of anything**__**  
><strong>__**Of anything, and everything"**_

Empecé a caminar por todo el salón, tocando los hombros de todo el que podía, para llamar su atención.

_**"Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>Don't make me your enemy  
>Your enemy, your enemy"<strong>_

Todavía ni llegaba al primer coro y ya todo el mundo estaba de pie bailando conmigo, todos excepto un serio Blaine y una molesta Santana.

_**"**__**So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know whatcha falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Because I'm coming atcha like a dark horse"<strong>_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**__**  
><strong>__**A perfect storm, perfect storm?**__**  
><strong>__**Because once you're mine, once you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**There's no going back**__**"**_

Aprovechando mi uniforme y mi elasticidad logré bajar en Split, y con la misma fuerza subir. Caminé directo hacia Blaine, empezando a bailar cerca de él, siempre esquivando su mirada.

_**Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird, like a bird without a cage  
>We're down to earth<br>If you choose to walk away  
>Don't walk away<strong>_

_**It's in the palm of your hand now, baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure  
>Before you give it up to me, up to me<br>Give it up to me**_

Regresé con los demás del coro, comenzando con una improvisada coreografía, liderada por mí y mis hermanas.

_**"**__**So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know whatcha falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Because I'm coming atcha like a dark horse"<strong>_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**__**  
><strong>__**A perfect storm, perfect storm?**__**  
><strong>__**Because once you're mine, once you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**There's no going back**__**"**_

Rendido, Blaine se nos unió, caminando hacia mí, tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Con mi mano recorrí de su cuello a su pecho, empujándolo con fuerza, provocando que callera en un silla que casualmente alguien dejó ahí.

_**"Oh, she's a beast, I call her Karma  
>She eats your heart out, like Jeffrey Dahmer<br>Be careful, try not to lead her on  
>Shawty's heart is on steroids<br>Because her love is so strong  
>You may fall in love when you meet her<br>If you get the chance you'd better keep her  
>She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart<br>She turn cold as a freezer  
>That fairy tale ending<br>With a knight in shining armor  
>She can be my sleeping beauty<br>I'm going to put her in a coma**_

_**Damn, I think I love her  
>Shawty, so bad<br>I'm sprung and I don't care  
>She ride me like a roller coaster<br>Turn the bedroom into a fair  
>Her love is like a drug<br>I was trying to hit it and quit it  
>But little mama, so dope<br>I messed around and got addicted"**_

Blaine empezó a cantar, mientras que casi todas las chicas del Glee y yo le bailábamos alrededor.

_**"**__**So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know whatcha falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Because I'm coming atcha like a dark horse"<strong>_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**__**  
><strong>__**A perfect storm, perfect storm?**__**  
><strong>__**Because once you're mine, once you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**There's no going back**__**"**_

Terminé la canción, sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Blaine, con mi respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas, sudor recorriendo mi frente y muchos aplausos y grito de parte de todo el salón, inclusive de Mr. Shue. Y claro, Santana que, obligado por nuestro profesor, aplaudía, malhumorada.

- Entonces… - Me acerqué más a su rostro - ¿Sigues pensando que no soy sexy? - Rocé sus labios, sintiendo una leve corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral.

- Joder… - Gruño - Eres malditamente candente - Intentó besarme. Me levanté, alejándome completamente de él, disfrutando de su rostro frustrado y confundido.

- Bueno… Creo que…- Intenté regular mi respiración - No es una mala tarea, después de todo - Sonreí.

Sonó el timbre, dando por finalizado el día. Tomé mi mochila y salí al estacionamiento. Iba por la puerta principal cuando recordé que iría a casa de Rachel.

- ¡Kurt! - Y hablando de la reina de Roma - Recuerda que… - Miró hacia atrás nerviosa - vas a ir a mi casa - Susurró, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara.

- Claro, pero necesito la ropa y los libros de mañana, y obviamente mi pijama - Señalé lo ya obvio - Además necesito avisar a mis padres.

- Haremos eso en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, les hablas por teléfono, inclusive ahí con mis padres lograremos persuadir a los tuyos, si es que no están seguros de darte permiso, y ya aprovechando la llamada les pides que te manden las cosas. Y Así ellos tendrán el número y la dirección de mi casa.

- Humm…Viéndolo así, es una excelente idea, de acuerdo, vamos - La tomé del brazo.

- Espera - Me detuvo - Mis padres vendrán por nosotros, hoy no trabajaron y dijeron que aprovecharían para conocerte, aunque sea mientras dura el camino a casa, así que prepárate para un intenso interrogatorio - Me golpeo suavemente con el codo, demostrando que bromeaba.

- Bien, entonces, a esperar - Sonreí y nos fuimos a sentar bajo un árbol que había cerca de la parada del autobús, junto a la calle.

_**888**_

- Ahora entiendo completamente por qué siempre hablas de tus PADRES - Enfaticé mirando disimuladamente a los dos papás de Rachel, Hiram y Leroy Berry.

- Síp, un pequeño detalle que creo que olvidé mencionar - Se encogió de hombros.

- Sabes… - Murmuré acercándome a ella si dejar de ver las dulces miradas que se daban sus padres de vez en cuando - Espero en un futuro poder llegar a encontrar a alguien y vivir un matrimonio tan feliz como el de ellos - Sonreí ante la idea de formar una familia con el hombre perfecto. En Nueva York, claro.

- Oww… Que dulce de tu parte Kurt - Me dijo Leroy, haciéndome sonrojar. ¡Diablos! Debo hablar más bajo - Aunque debes saber que no todo en un matrimonio es fácil, siempre tendrán discusiones, aunque sean por tonterías. Pero el amor que se tengan los ayudará a salir adelante - Asomo la cabeza hacia nosotros, guiñándome un ojo.

- Sí… - Sonreí algo incómodo y aún sonrojado - Yo… Sólo espero poder encontrar al indicado - Suspiré.

- Lo harás, cariño - Habló Hiram - Y será cuando menos te lo esperes, te lo aseguro. Así conocí a Leroy, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien - Tomó la mano de su esposo, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

- Oh sí, me contaron que cuando se conocieron se odiaron, y mientras convivían, aunque fueran sólo peleas, terminaron enamorados. De hecho fue durante una discusión que terminaron gritándose su amor - Me dijo Rachel - No es la típica historia de amor de cuento de hadas, pero les funcionó - Sonrió Rachel.

- Sí, se ve que se aman - Le di la razón - También se ve que se desviven por su familia… Hablando de familia… - La miré con una sonrisa en mi rostro - ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu hermano? - Su cuerpo se tensó.

- Creo que sólo aceptaste a venir para intentar ligar con mi hermano, ni siquiera te interesa lo que quiero contarte - Fingió indignarse aunque era muy notable que estaba nerviosa.

- En primera, sólo tengo curiosidad de saber quién es - Me encogí de hombros - En segunda, sí me interesa lo que tienes que decirme y en tercera, prácticamente me arrastraste a esta pijamada - Le recordé con una risa.

- Como sea… - Rodó los ojos - Mejor cambiemos de tema, todavía queda algo de camino.

- Bien… - Miré al frente, intentando buscar algún tema de conversación, moviendo ansiosamente mi pie - Entonces… ¿Cuántos años tiene? - La miré sonriendo nuevamente.

No pude evitar preguntar. Hay un perfecto noviazgo esperándome en algún lado, y si quiero encontrar al indicado debo buscar en todos lados.

- Argh ¡Kurt! - Chilló Rachel, dándose de cabezazos contra el asiento delante de ella. Reí, ¿Quién no lo haría teniendo tal espectáculo?

**888**

- Bien, habla - Le dije sentado en su cama, frente a ella, comiendo una rebanada de pizza de pepperoni, intentando no ensuciar mi pijama.

Mis padres habían aceptado encantados a que me quedara a dormir en casa de Rachel. Me mandaron todo lo que necesitaba y más con mis hermanas. Las cuales fueron rápidamente desalojadas de casa, y amenazadas con no regresar hasta después de 5 horas, mínimo. Sólo Dios sabe todo lo que estarán haciendo en estos momentos, y yo prefiero no hacerme imágenes visuales.

- Dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme -

- Bueno… Me… Me gusta mucho alguien - Me dijo sonrojada, comiendo también.

- ¡Oh Por Dios! Eso es tan… -

- Mayor… que yo - Me interrumpió, con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Cu-ugh….? ¿Cuán mayor? - Le pregunté con cierto temor en la voz. Juro que si dice que es un anciano sesentón que lo único duradero que le ofrece es dinero… Será mi propio centro de préstamos… Emm… Digo, intentaré hacerla cambiar de parecer, si no puedo entonces será mi centro de préstamos.

- Es… umm… dos años mayor - Susurró.

Esto…. Tiene que ser una asquerosa broma.

- Muy bien… - Dejé mi rebanada de pizza en el plato - Rachel Barbra Berry… - Tomé una almohada - ¡Estás loca! - Se la lancé en la cara.

- Ouch… - Se quejó - Gracias… me encanta tu apoyo - Mencionó con sarcasmo.

- No, a lo que me refiero es que estás demente, es sólo dos años mayor que tú, no le veo ningún problema - Le dije con la voz más obvia que tengo.

- Pero… -

- Ningún pero… - Le corté - La edad no importa, te recuerdo que estamos en el siglo XXI querida. Mejor dime quién es - Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el escritorio de Rachel por otra rebanada de pizza. Miré por la ventana hacia el patio delantero de la casa Berry. Dios… no

- Bueno, está con nosotros en el Glee Club - Empezó a hablar - Es…

- ¡Espera! - La detuve, como lo he hecho toda la tarde - ¿Qué hace Blaine Anderson estacionando su carro fuera de tu cochera? - Pregunté sin creer lo que veía.

- Bueno… - Noté su tensión en la voz - Es normal que mi hermano viva conmigo - Desvió la mirada.

- ¿Hermano? ¿TÚ hermano? - Me giré hacia ella - Dime por favor que escuché mal - No lo negó - Dios… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

- ¡Porque sabía que actuarías así! - Me señaló - Y no era fácil para mí decirle a mi mejor amigo que mi hermano es alguien a quien odia.

Me congelé. Tomé varias respiraciones para evitar que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. No Sabía porque últimamente, cuando recordaba lo que pasó entre Blaine y yo me daban ganas de llorar. Dios, me siento tan estúpido.

- … ¿Mejor… amigo? - Pregunté intentando cambiar el tema - ¿Piensas que soy tu mejor amigo?

- ¡Claro que sí, tonto! - Sus ojos se cristalizaron - Y es por eso que me duele verte tan mal con sólo la mención de su nombre - Me señaló, diablos, en tan poco tiempo ya puede leerme con facilidad - No has hablado de esto con nadie fuera del club, ¿cierto? - Negué con la cabeza - Sé que no fue una violación, porque te has esmerado en que nadie piense eso, no quieres que nadie afecte de alguna forma a mi hermano - La palabra "Mi hermano" saliendo de la boca de Rachel ahora me sonaba tan extraña - Pero, ¿pensaste en cómo te pude afectar a ti?

- Rachel, eso realmente no es importante - Me miró seria - De verdad, no me afecta en nada - Desvié la mirada - Mejor explícame algo que aun no entiendo.

- Sé lo que dirás - Se dejó caer en su cama - El apellido, es diferente, lo sé. Es porque somos medios hermanos - Dijo, dejándome todavía confundido.

- Eso no me responde mucho - Me senté junto a ella - Lo único que pasa por mi mente es que alguno de tu padres tomó de más una noche, y confundió una chica con un hombre bastante afeminado - Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rachel.

- No… - Ahogó una risa - Para tenerme, mis padres rentaron un vientre - Empezó a explicar lentamente - La señora que acepto se llama Elena, quién es mi madre biológica. Cuándo acepto estaba pasando por problemas económicos, su pareja acababa de ser despedido y tenían que cuidar de un niño de 2 años y medio.

- Blaine - Interrumpí, con voz baja, como si temiera equivocarme. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Exacto – Continuó - En ése momento iniciaron una amistad, que siguió con los años. Yo sólo la conocía como "la señora que visita mucho a mis papis", y le tomé cariño, al igual que a Blaine, con quien siempre jugaba cuando venía - Noté como se empezaba a tensar - Cuando Blaine cumplió los 14 años, ya sabía que era gay, y se lo dijo a sus padres, su mamá lo tomó bien, le dijo que siempre lo amaría, fuese como fuese. Su padre… no reaccionó bien, lo golpeó - Abrí mis ojos - Le dijo que era un anormal y… se fue de la casa… nunca regresó.

- Dios… - Me llevé las manos a la boca, sentí como por mis mejillas escurrían unas cuantas lágrimas, igual que en el de mi amiga.

- Él era quien los mantenía, mientras Elena se ocupaba sólo de la casa. Al irse se llevó consigo el sustento de toda una familia. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llorar, apenas terminó de calmar a Blaine hizo las maletas y se fue. En la noche de mi cumpleaños 10, ella llegó aquí, hecha un manojo de nervios, con su hijo y maletas. Mis padres les permitieron, casi los obligaron a quedarse aquí. Cuando pasó una semana, después de la cena nos contaron la verdad, - Una sonrisa regresó a su rostro - Lloramos como nunca, nos abrazamos y… fuimos felices, empezamos a vivir como la familia que realmente somos.

- Rachel yo… - Un nudo se formó en mi garganta - Rayos, yo, no sé qué decir, eso debió ser muy duro, para todos.

- Lo fue - Volvió a sonreír, pero con tristeza - y todos salimos adelante, como la familia que somos, pero… - otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla - Blaine nunca volvió a ser el mismo, se empezó a alejar, se guardaba todo lo que le ocurría, hasta que terminó siendo como es.

- Y yo tratándolo como a un idiota, juzgándolo sin siquiera saber lo difícil que fue su vida - Bajé la mirada - El idiota realmente soy yo.

- No, no lo eres - Me levantó la mirada - No fue tu culpa, ni de nadie, Blaine suele atacar a la gente para que no se le acerqué, son muy pocos a los que les permite estar a su alrededor, y tú eres uno de ellos, él ni siquiera se esfuerza por alejarte como lo hace con otros, siempre de alguna forma termina cerca de ti - Se rió.

- Eso no es cierto -

- Claro que lo es - me interrumpió - Aunque sea sólo para molestarse, se ven. Inclusive he llegado a pensar que te sigue para iniciar una pelea. Porque, Mckinley es lo suficiente grande para que ustedes no se vean, sin embargo, terminan viéndose unas… 8 o 9 veces… al día.

- Creo… que nunca lo había pensado así - Miré hacia otro lado mientras mis mejillas se teñían, ¡No, Kurt! Ni se te ocurra ver cosas donde no las hay.

- De hecho es una teoría que tengo de que él se tomó muy apecho el ejemplo de cómo se enamoraron mis padres- Se encogió de hombros- Por lo que creo que tú le…

- ¿Yo lo qué? – La miré, esperando que terminara esa oración.

- No es nada - Se rió un poco - Te digo que sólo son teorías mías - Me miró - Oh Kurt, te estás poniendo rojo - Me señaló y se rió más fuerte.

- ¡Ci- Cierra la boca, Berry! - Giré la cabeza y le arrojé una almohada.

Escuchamos pasos rápido por las escaleras, siguieron en dirección hacia nosotros, se abrió la puerta y mi corazón hizo un movimiento más rápido.

- Ya llegué, ena…na –

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Déjenme un review con su opinión.**

**En minutos subiré la siguiente parte. **

**Gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer.**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**Kurt - Dark Horse, Katy Perry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la segunda parte. Y ya que ahora no tengo nada que decir les dejo el capítulo. **

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Sexy Parte II<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

- Ya llegué, ena…na - Blaine frunció el ceño cuando nos vio, rápidamente su cara cambió a una llena de burla, estaba reprimiendo una risa. Mi cara se encendió en cuanto caí en cuenta, ¡Nunca había sentido más vergüenza de mi pijama azul con gatitos!

- Hola, Blaine – Saludó Rachel luciendo incómoda.

- ¿En serio, Kurt? - Me señaló, arrastrando mi nombre, ignorando completamente a Rachel - ¿Gatitos?

- Lo que use para dormir no es asunto tuyo, Taranderson - Desvié la mirada.

- Tanto te gusto como para me vengas a acosar a mi casa - Utilizó un brazo para recargarse en la puerta, en una pose sex… Ni te atrevas a terminar esa palabra, Hummel.

- Para tu información, vine aquí porque Rachel me lo pidió, además me va a ayudar con matemáticas - Lo miré con una sonrisa burlona. Él… se carcajeó - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - fruncí el ceño.

- Dios… - Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír - Esa es la… peor excusa que he escuchado, Rachel es un asco en matemáticas.

Giré hacia Rachel, quien se encogió de hombros, susurró un "lo siento" y salió corriendo al baño. Bufé molesto.

- Bueno… de haberlo sabido me habría quedado en casa pidiéndole ayuda a mis hermanas - Expliqué. Aun cuando no debía hacerlo, pero quería que le quedara en claro que no había ido a verlo, porque obviamente no lo hice. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que él era hermano de Rachel!

- Ajá… - Se empezó a pasear por la habitación, deteniéndose en el escritorio - Finjamos que te creo…

- No necesito que me creas - Me crucé de brazos - Con que yo lo sepa me es más que suficiente.

- Vaya… - Se giró hacia mí, colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos - Ya veo por qué los gatos, eres tan arisco como ellos - Sonrió con burla.

Me di la vuelta, decidido a ignorarlo. Me recosté boca abajo en la cama. Bostecé y me estiré. Puse mi absoluta atención en la televisión. Claro que al estar apagada no es mucho lo que pueda ver.

- Vaya… así que ahora intentas seducirme - Habló y pude sentir su idiota sonrisa en su cara - Pues te diré que funciona. Amo esta vista.

Fue todo lo que aguante. Me levanté y cogí una almohada, misma que lancé directo en su rostro. Largó una carcajada después de esquivarla con mucha facilidad.

- Lento… - Canturreó.

- Idiota - Gruñí.

- Mojigato – Respondió - Oh, eso es mentira, a mi más que nadie me consta que eso no lo eres - Sonrió con malicia.

Bajé la mirada y apreté los puños. En algún momento, a pesar de que siempre me hacia el fuerte, ese se volvió un tema prohibido. Nadie podía volverlo a mencionar, ni mis hermanas ni Rachel ni Jeff. Absolutamente nadie. A pesar de que me repetía una y otra vez que no me importaba no podía evitar que mis ojos picaran ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

Justo ahora, estando frente a la persona con la que compartí eso, escuchándolo decir como si fuese cualquier cosa, hizo que el recuerdo regresara y que las ganas de llorar fuesen mil veces más fuertes. Tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo para nohacerlo. No le permitiría a este idiota que viera cuanto me afecta.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó al ver que no le contesté la gracia - No quería ofenderte yo sólo… - Acercó su mano hacia mí.

- ¡No me toques! - Lo alejé de un manotazo. Seguro el tono de mi voz quebrada le alarmó, ya que de inmediato se lanzó para abrazarme - ¡Dije que no me toques! - Volví a gritar sin poder evitar que las lágrimas surcaran mis ojos.

- Shh… Tranquilo… Lo siento – Murmuraba en mi oído. Yo seguía luchando por librarme.

Entre tanto forcejeo terminamos en la cama con él encima de mí, sin quitar sus brazos de mí alrededor.

- ¡No! - Volví a sollozar. Como medida desesperada le arañé la cara. Él solo hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se alejó.

- Lo siento… - Siguió murmurando en mi oído. Acariciando mi espalda y mí cabello.

Yo lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Qué acaso nadie estaba en casa? Con la fuerza de mis gritos cualquiera se hubiera alarmado y subido a ver qué pasaba pero no. Ni siquiera Rachel que estaba en el baño, a sólo un metro de distancia.

Seguí luchando por quitármelo de encima, pero nada parecía funcionar. Abrí la boca para agarrar todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieran almacenar antes de gritar. Cuando consideré que era suficiente y estaba listo para gritar, él tapó mi boca con la suya.

Me quedé perplejo, ¿Estaba evitando que gritara, besándome?

A pesar de mi negación y falta de cooperación él continuó con el beso. Cuando dejé de moverme debajo de él, cambió la posición de sus manos, una la dejó en mi cintura y con la otra acunó mi mejilla. Dejé que una última lágrima saliera antes de colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezar a cooperar en el beso.

Soy tan jodidamente débil.

Durante el beso no pude evitar sentir como es que era diferente al que compartimos en mi fiesta. Este era más dulce. Más tranquilo. Más lleno de… ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? Realmente no lo sé.

Cuando el aire se nos hizo necesario nos separamos, dejando sólo unidas nuestras frentes. Miré directo a sus ojos ámbar, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo y no pude pensar en una mejor vista. Mis mejillas, de por sí ya rojas, se colorearon más fuerte.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró una vez más rozando su nariz con la mía en un tierno beso esquimal – No quería ofenderte. Es sólo que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar en el daño que les puedo causar a las personas. Realmente lo siento.

Mi corazón dio una fuerte sacudida, para después palpitar a un acelerado ritmo.

- Eres el idiota más grade que he conocido - Susurré tan bajo que no estuve seguro de si me había podido escuchar.

- Lo sé - Respondió. Confirmando que si me había escuchado - Y tú eres la persona más fantástica, fuerte y valiente que yo he conocido - Besó la punta de mi nariz - Y estoy horado de que algo tan especial como eso lo hayas compartido conmigo.

Y por primera vez, desde que mi fiesta había ocurrido, sonreí en lugar de llorar ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

- Gracias… - Le contesté sin evitar que una sonrisa bailara en mi rostro.

- ¡Tengo una…! - Rachel salió corriendo del baño, congelándose ante la escena que estaba presenciando - Idea…

Blaine y yo nos separamos rápidamente. Él se paró de nuevo junto a la ventana, intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa que pasara fuera de ella, con una mano en la cadera y con la otra rascándose la nuca, claramente nervioso. Yo me senté en la cama en posición india, mirando fijamente a Rachel, como si nada de lo que acababa de ver fuese cierto.

- ¿Qué idea? - Cambié el tema, antes de que siquiera pudiera mencionar algo.

- Pues… Em… - Se paró más derecha, aclarándose la garganta - Pensé que tal vez Blaine podría ayudarte con tu tarea.

- ¿Qué? - Se giró hacia ella al escuchar su nombre. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ni siquiera sabe de qué estamos hablando.

- ¿Le podría ayudar a Kurt con su tarea? - Le preguntó, colocando ojos de cachorro.

- Emm… sí… - Pareció pensarlo - ¡Sí! Está bien - Se acomodó la chaqueta que traía puesta - Pero en mi habitación – Aclaró - Lo esperaré allá - Salió por la puerta. Si hubiera disimulado algo no se habría notado claramente que estaba huyendo.

- Eso fue… raro - dijo Rachel mirando hacia la puerta, con la cabeza ladeada demostrando lo confundida que estaba.

- Lo fue - Intenté que el aún presente shock del beso no se hiciera notorio.

- Hablando de cosas raras… - Se giró hacia mí. Mierda - ¿Te gustaría decirme que estaba ocurriendo antes de que entrara?

- Yo umm… - Caminé hacia el escritorio donde estaba mi mochila - Tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea - Me excusé y salí corriendo.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta que Rachel me había dicho anteriormente que era la habitación "de su hermano", no pude evitar sonreír. Quizá… y sólo quizá… el sugirió que fuera en su habitación para terminar lo que pasó en la habitación de Rachel.

Nuevamente mi corazón regresó a su ritmo acelerado y una sonrisa inundó mi rostro.

_**888**_

- ¡Maldito idiota egocéntrico! - Entre malhumorado en la habitación de Rachel.

El estúpido de Taranderson no tardó ni cinco minutos en sacar a relucir su actitud de idiota egocéntrico. Sólo lo aguanté hasta que supe cómo hacer mi tarea. Después lo intenté ahogar con la almohada. Claro que como alma misericordiosa que soy lo dejé vivir. Pero mi malhumor nada lo podrá matar.

- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó levantando la vista de su revista.

- Nada es especial, sólo un idiota actuando como la basura que es.

- Okay… - Se sentó en la cama - ¿Ahora si quieres decirme que pasó mientras estaba en el baño?

Resoplé con fastidio, acostándome junto a ella debajo de las cobijas.

- Fue sólo un error - Le di la espalda - El último que cometo – Dije, limpiando con rabia una lágrima que se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Ella suspiró - Sólo espero que algún día se perdonen esos errores… - murmuró en voz baja cuando creyó que estaba dormido.

¿Perdonarlo? Tal vez lo haga. Algún día. Sólo que ahora no lo veo muy cercano. Ahora estaba realmente dolido.

_**888**_

Finalmente, mi tan ansiado viernes ha llegado. Hoy es el último día que tengo que soportar al Glee Club intentando ser "sexy". Algunos lo logran… otros –Rachel- no tanto…

- ¡Kurt! - Escucho el grito de Rachel cuando salgo de la clase de Francés - ¡Hoy salen los resultados al finalizar la escuela! - Toma mi brazo efusivamente jalándome hacia la cafetería.

- ¿Resultados de qué? - Pregunté desconcertado intentando seguirle el paso.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! - Se detiene en seco - ¡El concurso del más sexy de Mckinley! – Responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Hay un concurso sobre eso? - En respuesta señala un cartel en la pared…Okay… Debería prestar más atención a mí alrededor.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Alzó las manos al cielo dramáticamente - ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? ¡Todo el mundo habla de eso! ¡Eso sin mencionar que hay anuncios por todos lados! ¡Es por eso que Sebastián y Blaine le rogaron a Mr. Shue que les permitiera tener de tarea de esta semana "sexy"!

- Oh… no lo sabía… - Murmuré - Pensé que sólo era una excusa para lucirse frente a todos – Me encogí de hombros - ¿Y para qué son las grabaciones? – Pregunté al recordar que algunos miembros del club se grababan mientras cantaban.

- ¡Para el concurso! – Gritó emocionada - Hay dos opciones de audición, una es enviando un video tuyo, cosa que hice y estoy plenamente segura de conseguir un lugar - tuve que reprimir una risa - y la otra es ir y hacer directamente la audición.

- Y las audiciones… ¿Hay que cantar para audicionar? – Pregunté. No es que tenga ningún interés, pero parece que Rachel realmente disfruta hablar de ello, y soy muy bueno escuchando, así que… ¿Qué hay de malo con algunas preguntas si es para hacer feliz a mi mejor amiga?

- Síp, toman en cuenta la voz, la coreografía y creo que el físico también – Comenta alegre.

- ¿Por qué me suena a algo que harían Santana y Sebastián? -

- Quizá porque de ellos fue la idea - Puntualizó – Pero dejaron a otros a cargo.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? - Pregunté sorprendido - Esos dos harían cualquier cosa por ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Por eso mismo! – Gritó empezando a frustrarse – Si fueran los jueces no podrían participar.

- Buen punto – Reanudo la caminata – Entonces… ¿Quiénes son los jueces?

- Artie, una chica llamada Lauren, un chico llamado Jacob Ben Israel y creo que la niña rica de la escuela, Sugar. Y también hay una jueza especial que nadie sabe quién es pero que fue asignada por el Director Figgins. Se rumora que es alguien que ha ganado certámenes de belleza.

- No sabía que el Glee Club estuviera tan involucrado.

-Todos los están de alguna forma… Ya sea como jueces o participando, todos excepto Brittany.

- ¿Por qué? – No pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz.

- No se lo ha dicho a nadie – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hay alguna clase de premio?

- Creo que sólo el reconocimiento escolar. Es una buena forma de estar en la cima de la popularidad.

- Vaya… - Me quedo detengo antes de entrar por la puerta – Suena tan aburrido y superficial, que bueno que yo no participaré en esa cosa tan ridícula – Le sonreí.

- Hu-hum – Me devuelve una sonrisa tensa. Arquee una ceja, ella negó con la cabeza y tomó mi brazo – Vamos, escuché que hay pudín de chocolate - Sonrió.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Le devolví la sonrisa.

_**888**_

- Vamos, vamos, antes de que se agoten los buenos lugares – Gritaba eufórica Rachel llevándome corriendo desde el Glee Club hacía el auditorio seguidos por el resto, claro que ellos iban caminando calmadamente.

- Todavía falta para que anuncien los lugares - Reí fuerte sin dejar de correr a su lado.

- ¡Pero se llenarán pronto! – Entramos al auditorio. Consiguiendo espacios en la segunda fila, la cual quedó repleta de sólo los miembros del Glee.

En sólo minutos el resto del auditorio está repleto de alumnos.

- Rachel - Al ver que no pasaba nada decidí hablar - ¿sabes dónde quedó mi pañuelo? – Pregunté, no tanto por hacer un tema, sino porque de verdad no lo hallaba – Desde que me quedé a dormir en tu casa no lo encuentro.

- No lo he visto – Frunció el ceño intentando recordar – Nop, no lo he visto, pero lo buscaré – Me sonrió – Shh…. Ya va a comenzar – Me calló.

- ¡Bueeeenas tardes estudiantes! – Apareció el Director Figgins detrás del telón – Me complace anunciarles que el tercer concurso del más sexy de Mckinley ha terminado y ahora anunciaremos a los ganadores – Todo el mundo chilla de alegría – Primero los jueces de este concurso, - Sale Artie, una… gran chica, otra más delgada y un tipo raro con afro - Artie Abrams, Lauren Zizes, Sugar Motta, Jacob Ben Israel – El auditorio se llana de aplausos – Y la jueza sorpresa – Todos se callan – La ganadora del certamen "Pequeña Señorita Tennessee" del año 2006 ¡Brittany Susan Fabray! – Todo el mundo aplaude mientras sale Brittany con una diminuta cinta donde se puede leer claramente el nombre del certamen que ganó.

Tennessee es el pueblo donde vivían antes de mudarse a Lima. Ni Brittany, ni Angélica, ni Quinn mencionaron nunca que Britt había participado, ni mucho menos que había ganado. A pesar de que muchos estarían ofendidos por que no les hubieran contado ese enorme logro yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Aplaudí lo más fuerte que pude, seguramente aturdiendo a los que estaban a mí alrededor.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saluda Brittany emocionada – Estoy muy feliz de ser parte de esto, realmente le agradezco al Director Figgins por permitírmelo – Sonríe - ¡En seguida anunciaremos a los ganadores! – Los aplausos regresan.

- En quinto lugar – Empezó a hablar Sugar – Con una puntuación de 42… ¡Sebastián Smythe! – Todos aplauden y un inconforme y refunfuñante Sebastián sube con una sonrisa falsa. En la parte superior de las cortinas se empieza a reproducir el video de su audición cantando "Wistle".

- En cuarto lugar – Continuó Jacob una vez que termina el video y los aplausos – Con 45 puntos la señorita… ¡Quinn Fabray! – Volví a sonreír con orgullo aplaudiendo a Quinn mientras sube. Cuando alcanza el centro del escenario se empieza a reproducir la audición de mi hermana, "Toxic".

- Empezamos con los tres primeros… Yay… – Anunció Lauren sin nada de emoción – Con una puntuación de 47… Blaine Anderson – Los aplausos regresan mientras yo rio a carcajada limpia ante el fastidio de Blaine. Aunque no sólo él, también Quinn y Britt la pusieron. Raro, nunca mencionaron que no les agradara Blaine… Claro, no antes de que se enteraran. Mierda.

- Idiota – Aún a pesar de sentirme mal por arruinar lo que fue en alguna ocasión una amistad no pude evitar que saliera de mis labios mientras él pasaba a mi lado. Me fulmina con la mirada y yo le saqué la lengua. Sube al escenario mientras se reproduce "Do you think i'm sexy?" siendo cantada por cabeza de brócoli.

Una cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mí fue el leve escalofrío que recorrió a Blaine al pasar cerca de Brittany y Quinn.

- Ahora el segundo lugar – Habló Artie – Con 49 puntos… ¡Santana López! – Se hace a un lado mientras se reproduce "Cold Hearted"

- ¡Debe ser una broma! – Se queja Santana subiendo al escenario quitándole el micrófono a Artie - ¡No hay nadie más sexy que yo en esta maldita escuela!

- Las puntuaciones dicen otra cosa – Britt recupera el micrófono – Y estoy aún más orgullosa de mencionar el primer lugar - Sonríe a nadie en particular – Con una puntuación perfecta de 50… ¡Kurt Hummel! – Y todo el mundo estalla en aplausos y silbidos… sin embargo el shock no me permite escuchar nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos Santana y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo ni siquiera audicioné! – Me quejé.

- Puede que no directamente, pero si lo hiciste – Murmura Rachel.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?! – Le grité.

- Mira al frente – Señala y volteo, justo a tiempo para ver como comienza a reproducirse "Dark Horse". La miré enfadado, ella se encoje de hombros- Mátame después, ahora sube.

Entre empujones y una penetrante mirada que no se alejaba de mí en ningún momento, y que ya empezaba a incomodarme, terminé en medio del escenario, donde los aplausos, silbidos, felicitaciones y abrazos me ahogan. Sin embargo sonreí y dem0stré felicidad. No porque me haya gustado mucho ganar, aunque sí es algo bueno, pero no es la verdadera razón por la que sonrío es otra. Otras, en realidad. Las caras de enfado de Blaine y Santana son mi verdadera satisfacción.

- Jake Mate – Les susurré.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser la peor broma! ¡Él no es sexy! - Estalló Santana.

- Oh… si eso crees… - Habló Brittany – Kurt, ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras con una canción?

- Claro – Sonreí – Y que la gente decida – Señalé al público - ¿Qué puedes perder? – La reté con mi cara de "Bitch!" – Claro, que para la canción necesitaré de… ¡Quinn! – Le grité, en segundos llegó a mi lado – Y… a ti - Mantuve mi mirada fija en ella – Britt – La llamé – Supongo que ya sabes cual canción.

-¡Entendido! – Hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué pretendes Hummel? – Se me acercó Santana mientras todo se hacían a un lado para dejarnos suficiente espacio – No demostrarás nada, sólo harás el ridículo.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Le di la espalda. Miré hacia donde estaba el proyector, a su lado Brittany me hizo una seña - ¡Dale! – Le sonreí.

_**"She got a body like an hourglass,**__**  
><strong>__**But I can give it to you all the time**__**  
><strong>__**She got a booty like a Cadillac,**__**  
><strong>__**But I can send you into overdrive (oh)"**_

Empecé a cantar desde el centro del escenario. Todo el mundo callado sólo para escucharme, incluso podía sentir no sólo la intensa mirada de Blaine en mí, también podía sentir una muy fuerte viniendo de la multitud y sentí un escalofría recorrer mi espalda.

_**"(Stop and wait, wait for that,**__**  
><strong>__**Stop, hold up, swing your bat)"**_

Quinn caminaba a mí alrededor haciendo los coros.

_**"See anybody could be bad to you,**__**  
><strong>__**You need a good girl to blow your mind, Yeah"**_

Giré hacia Blaine, caminando directo a él, desviándome a sólo centímetros de estar completamente pecho a pecho.

_**"Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**__**  
><strong>__**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute tell you (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**__**  
><strong>__**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute tell you (ah)"**_

Cantamos los tres en perfecta armonía. Ninguno adelantado ni atrasado. Y aunque odie admitirlo, nuestras voces hacían una hermosa combinación.

_**"She might've let you hold her hand in school,**__**  
><strong>__**But I'mma show you how to graduate**__**  
><strong>__**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,**__**  
><strong>__**Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oooh yeah)**__**"**_

Continuó Quinn. Consiguiendo como siempre la atención de todo el mundo. Sabía que teniéndola a ella los chicos se emocionarían.

_**"(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)**__**  
><strong>__**See anybody could be good to you,**__**  
><strong>__**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**__** "**_

Siguiéndome el juego ambos nos acercamos a Blaine, cada uno por un lado. Aunque ella no pudo quitar la cara de asco que tuvo desde que él subió al escenario.

_**"Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**__**  
><strong>__**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute tell you (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**__**  
><strong>__**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute tell you (ah)"**_

Santana se nos unió. Con los tres rodeando a Blaine todos los chicos empezaron a silbar y gritar que quisieran estar en el lugar de él. Idiotas.

_**"It's Myx Moscato**__**  
><strong>__**It's frizz in a bottle**__**  
><strong>__**It's Nicki full throttle**__**  
><strong>__**It's oh, oh"**_

De un empujón nos alejó. Empezó a cantar tomando a Blaine por la mano y llevándolo hacia el centro del escenario.

_**""Swimming in the grotto**__**  
><strong>__**We winning in the lotto**__**  
><strong>__**We dipping in the pot of blue foam**__**  
><strong>__**Kitten so good**__**  
><strong>__**It's dripping on wood**__**  
><strong>__**Get a ride in the engine that could**__**  
><strong>__**Go, Batman robbin' it**__**  
><strong>__**Bang, bang, cockin' it**__**  
><strong>__**Queen Santy dominant, prominent""**_

Caminaba alrededor de Blaine como lo haría una leona salvaje asechando a su próxima presa. Me dio pena.

_**"It's me, Kurty, and Quinnie**__**  
><strong>__**If they test me they sorry**__**  
><strong>__**Riders look like a Harley**__**  
><strong>__**Then pull off in this Ferrari**__**  
><strong>__**If he hanging we banging**__**  
><strong>__**Phone ranging, he slanging**__**  
><strong>__**It ain't karaoke night**__**  
><strong>__**But get the mic 'cause he singing"**_

Se nos acercó a nosotros, colocando sus brazos en nuestros hombros. Era la primera vez que sentía cierta incomodidad por la cercanía de otra persona, en especial mujer.

_**"B to the A to the N to the G to the uh**__**  
><strong>__**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey"**__**  
><strong>_

En cuanto pude me alejé lo más posible. Me acerqué al pie del escenario y con suerte logré esquivar varias manos que intentaron jalarme.

_**"See anybody could be good to you,**__**  
><strong>__**You need a bad boy to blow your mind (your mind)"**_

Me alejé del borde y caminé hacia Blaine, lanzándome, literalmente, a él. Cantando lo más cera que pude. Le guiñé un ojo antes de regresar con mi hermana.

_**"Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**__**  
><strong>__**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute tell you (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**__**  
><strong>__**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**__**  
><strong>__**Wait a minute tell you (ah)"**_

Esta vez los tres nos acercamos al borde, practicando una parte de una coreografía de los animadores. Ellas a mis espaldas dieron vueltas de carro mientras yo en el centro daba una voltereta hacia atrás.

_**"Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang..."**_

Dejamos a Santana en el centro y nosotros seguimos bailando a sus espaldas. Al terminar la canción corrimos y la tapamos quedando nosotros frente a todos los aplausos.

- Ustedes elijen – Señalé al público - ¿Ganó Santana? – Algunos aplaudieron - ¿O yo? -Volvieron a aplaudir esta vez mucho más fuerte. Me voltee hacia Santana quien me miraba enojada – Acéptalo… no me podrás ganar – Tomé a Quinn del brazo y bajamos del escenario.

Al final supongo que… para ser la primera tarea no estuvo para nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tadaa!<strong>

**¿Les gustó?**

**Ya saben, si fue así déjenme un review, y si no… también, díganme lo que no les gustó y así yo pueda mejorarlo.**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos hasta el Sábado, que tengan una buena semana.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Canción del capítulo: **

**Kurt, Quinn y Santana – Bang Bang; Jessie J, Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holi! **

**Sé que dije que actualizaría los fines de semana, ¡pero el pasado estuve en casa de mi abuelita y no pude actualizar!...**

**¡Ahora sí! Haré todo lo posible por ya cumplir con mis días de actualización, ¡Lo juro!**

**Lsitop… eso es todo.**

**Ah, no, una cosa más, este capítulo está dedicado a LGColferCriss (Mi querida Rachel) que me motivó (y amenazó) para que publicara.**

**Ahora sí, es todo.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Seccionales<strong>_

_**~^~ Kurt's Pov ~^~**_

Pasó un mes y la semana "Sexy" se fue. Sin embargo, el título del "Más sexy de Mckinley" se quedó y no creo que se vaya pronto, por lo menos no hasta el próximo año.

Soy de los más altos en la escala de popularidad. Estando con los animadores, siendo el más sexy de Mckinley y teniendo las mejores notas es algo que llama mucho la atención.

En lo que va de la mañana ya más de cinco chicos de grados superiores se me han acercado a pedir mi teléfono o invitarme a una cita. Antes de que si quiera pueda responderles con que se alejen ellos miran por mi hombro y salen corriendo. Cuando volteo a ver que los ahuyenta solo me encuentro con mis hermanas o con Blaine.

Al principio me confundí, y no fue hasta que Jeff y Rachel me lo explicaron que les entendí. ¡Mis hermanas y ese idiota ayuntan a los chicos que se me acercan!

Las burlas de mis mejores amigos al ver mi cara no se hicieron esperar. Y después siguieron más "teorías" de Rachel sobre que le intereso a Blaine. Me habría sonrojado si es que no estuviera tan enojado con él. Lo único que ese idiota sabe hacer es confundir.

Primero me molesta, y humilla hasta hacerme llorar. Luego me besa y actúa dulce para que me calme. ¡Y a los cinco minutos regresa a ser el mismo idiota!

Bueno, realmente sólo ha sucedido una vez. ¡Pero nada me garantiza que no lo volverá a hacer! Por ahora lo único que me queda es ignorarlo lo más que pueda. ¡Pero no puedo si cada que tengo que cambiarme de clase me lo encuentro y discutimos!

Ni siquiera puedo tener una práctica con los animadores en paz. Al equipo de fútbol le toca practicar al mismo tiempo que a nosotros. Cualquier movimiento que hago él lo sigue con la mirada. ¡Es un maldito acosador! Claro que al no estar bien concentrado es fácil que lo derriben en el entrenamiento y que la coach Beiste lo regañe por no prestar atención. Fue tan gracioso, y yo no aparté mi mirada de él para ponerlo más nervioso y que se desconcentrara, lo cual funcionó; amo que lo regañen y es que los regaños son divertidos, hasta que los aplican en ti.

A la entrenadora se le ocurrió gritarme cuando estaba en la punta de la pirámide. Ya que soy el más liviano de todos, incluso que Quinn, me ponen hasta la punta. Me gritó por su megáfono, y cito textualmente, "Porcelana, deja de mirarle el trasero a Anderson. Concéntrate cuando entrenes y ya que estés sólo en las duchas te desahogas"

Necesité de mucho esfuerzo para no caer. Así que seguí en la punta con la cara roja, parecía un árbol de navidad con una estrella roja en la punta. Todos se reían, los animadores, los del equipo de fútbol, los chicos que estaban viendo el entrenamiento. Seguro que todos a un kilómetro a la redonda lo escucharon y también se estarán burlando. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue ver a Taranderson sonriéndome con burla.

Terminó el entrenamiento y con la cara aún roja me dirigí a las duchas. Me limpié y vestí lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba huir de ahí. Necesitaba llegar lo más rápido que pudiera al Glee Club, ahí podría maldecir todo lo que quisiera antes de que los demás llegaran.

- Oww… ¿Ya te vas? – Me congelé. En frente de mí estaba Blaine obstruyendo el camino de mi única ruta de escape – Es una pena, esperaba encontrarte "desahogándote" mientras pensabas en mí – Colocó una cara falsamente triste.

- ¡Jah! Cuando pienso en ti es solo cuando pienso en las personas más idiotas que han pisado esta escuela – Me burlé.

- Bueno… - Se acercó – Al menos aceptas que si piensas en mí. Eso es un avance. El siguiente es que aceptes que piensas que soy lindo – Se recargó en los lockers quedando frente a mí, justo como había hecho cuando estaba en casa de Rachel.

- Escúchame bien, "niñito malo" – Le golpeé el pecho con un dedo.

- ¡Ñe! Error – Quitó mi dedo – No soy un chico malo.

- ¿Entonces que se supone que eres? – Me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Sabes? No todos en la escuela son un estereotipo – Una sonrisa burlona cruzó su cara – Esto no es High School Musical, ni ninguna otra película sobre escuelas que hayas visto – Se burló – Esta es una escuela de la vida real.

- No estoy tratando de comparar esto con las películas – Me excusé, pero el rubor en mis mejillas me delató.

- Claro que lo haces – La sonrisa burlona regresó.

- Bueno, lo que hago o no, como ya te dije anteriormente, no es tu asunto – Lo rodee para poder salir.

- Bien, pero – Me detuvo del brazo – Aceptaría ser Roy si tú eres Gabriella- El tono serio en su voz me tomó desprevenido, sin embargo, deshice cualquier duda de me cabeza antes de contestar.

- Es Troy, no Roy – Me solté – Y nunca sería tu Gabriella.

- Ouch – Se llevó una mano al pecho – Eso dolió.

Lo ignoré y continué mi camino. Realmente necesito desestresarme.

**888**

- ¡Bien! chicos – Habló Mr. Shue callando a todos – Es momento de irnos preparando para las Seccionales – El grito de emoción de Rachel casi me deja sordo.

- ¡Quiero un solo! – Gritó – Sr. Shuester si usted quiere que el Glee Club gane necesitaremos que yo tenga el solo.

- Cierra el pico enana – La calló Santana – Hay gente que lleva más tiempo aquí y que merece ese solo más que tú.

- Así es – La apoyó Mercedes – Llevo 2 años esperando un maldito solo que nunca llega por que siempre se detiene en Blaine, Finn o Sebastián.

- ¿Y por qué no audicionan y ya? – Finalmente hablé, con molestia en mi voz.

A pesar de haber llegado rápido no fui el primero. Sebastián ya estaba aquí. Así que no pude gritar todos los improperios hacia Blaine que tenía en mente. Pero tuve que aguantar las malditas insinuaciones de cara de caballo.

No puedo creer que en el parque llegué a pensar que era lindo. Es un asco de persona. Toda la atracción que pude llegar a sentir por él desapareció justo cuando abrió la boca. Es una réplica de Blaine, sólo que más alto.

Tengo que guardarme sentimientos homicidas haca dos idiotas. Taranderson y Suricato. Me siento como una olla exprés. Un poco más de presión y explotaré.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lady? ¿Ya te bajó? – Se burló Santana – Es normal que a las señoritas de tu edad les suceda.

- ¿Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca antes de que te la calle? – Gruñí – Ya he tenido suficiente en este día, no necesito tu mierda.

- Calma, guarda las uñas gatita – Continuó burlándose – No quieres meterte conmigo, soy de Lima Heights Adjacent. No quiero lastimar esas delicadas manos de princesa.

- No es que me importe lo que digas – Le di la espalda – Ya sabes lo que dice, perra que ladra no muerde.

- ¡Basta chicos! – Intervino Mr. Shue mientras Finn, Mike, Lauren y Puck detenían a Santana de que me saltara encima – Usaremos tu idea de las audiciones, gracias Kurt – Giré la cabeza – Empezaremos desde ahora, ¿Alguien?

Rápido Rachel levantó la mano. Tras un asentimiento resignado del Sr. Shue se plantó en medio del salón. Ni siquiera traté de fingir que le prestaba atención. Estaba bastante más ocupado intentando calmarme, sentía mi sangre arder. Las pocas palabras que crucé con Santana sólo lograron aumentar mi estrés.

- Bien, ¿alguien más? – Preguntó Mr. Shuester. Ahí regresé mi atención para ver a Mercedes sentarse. ¡Alto! ¿Mercedes? ¿Qué no estaba cantando Rachel? – Entonces esas han sido todas las audiciones - ¿Ya pasaron varios? – En ese caso… Creo que ya tengo todos los números. Rachel, tienes el solo – Chilló de alegría y saltó sobre su asiento ante la atenta y dulce mirada de ¿Finn? Huy… esto se pone interesante… Ahora que recuerdo Rachel no me dijo quien le gustaba, necesito hablar con ella – Mercedes y Santana, el dueto – Se dirigieron una mutua mirada celosa antes de voltear el rostro – Todos los demás estarán en el número grupal.

- Genial… - Murmuré con fastidio.

Sin embargo, debió salirme más fuerte de lo que creí. Todos me voltearon a ver.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kurt? – Preguntó el Sr. Shue – Sí hubieras hecho audición como los demás podrías haber conseguido algo.

- No pasa nada Mr. Shue – Sonreí falsamente – Estoy, de hecho, bastante complacido con los números, creo que los demás, como ya dijeron, necesitan esto más que yo.

- Ajáh – Se burló Santana - ¿Por qué mejor no admites que no eres lo suficientemente bueno?

- Creo que a mí, a ti y a toda la escuela le consta que soy lo suficientemente bueno, mucho más que tú, y no sólo en el canto.

- ¡Esa votación estaba arreglada!

- Si eso te permite dormir, adelante querida, piénsalo. Los demás sabemos la verdad – La miré una última vez antes de voltear de nuevo hacia el Sr. Shuester – Como le decía antes de que empezaran los ladridos – Santana gruñó molesta – Estoy bien con los números, les daré un poco de tiempo para que se… Luzcan – Argh, hace mucho que no era tan ególatra. Esta escuela está sacando lo peor de mí. No, no es la escuela. ¡Dios! Tengo que irme antes de herir a alguien – Ya yo tendré una oportunidad para hacerlo – Me levanté – Y ahora de verdad me siento muy cansado, así que me retiro.

- Kurt, no puedes irte ahora – Me habló Mr. Shue – Aún no se termina el Club y necesitamos empezar a ensayar.

- Sólo déjenme de fondo, ya mañana si estoy de ánimo vendré al ensayo – Caminé hacia la puerta.

- No puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana – Me detuvo de nuevo y la frustración me invadió con más fuerza – No necesitamos que seas una diva ahora.

- Tienen muchas divas malcriadas aquí – Respondí con brusquedad – No veo en qué afecte una más

- Deja de actuar como un niño mimado – Habló Santana.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? – Voltee hacia ella y todos se estremecieron. No soy de los que se enojan mucho, pero cuando me enojo lo hago de verdad y se me nota bastante – No me siento bien así que me iré, ustedes quédense. Si quieren déjenme en el fondo y si no, simplemente no voy a las seccionales y listo. Necesitan mínimo 12, aún sin mí son 15.

-De hecho Sam, Mike y yo no podremos – Habló Puck – Figgins nos atrapó colando cerveza después de un entrenamiento y nos prohibió participar en actividades extracurriculares. Era eso o suspensión.

- Y ¿Por qué están aquí ahora? – Preguntó Mr. Shuester.

- Figgins no vino – Se encogieron de hombros.

- Como sea – Rodó los ojos el Sr. Shue - Quedamos 12, si tú te quedas – Señaló– Perderemos tres voces, así que necesitamos toda la práctica posible.

- Pues practicaré cuando me sienta mejor y ya – Me enfadaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Kurt, si cruzas esa puerta estarás fuera del Glee Club – Sentenció con voz dura.

- Pues bien, no seré yo el que perderá – Me di la vuelta de nuevo – Esto es sólo un obstáculo para mi popularidad. Adiós – Y caminé sin mirar atrás.

_**888**_

El Martes no asistí a clases, fingí gripe. Mis padres no se lo creyeron, aun así al verme tan recio a asistir me permitieron faltar, bajo la amenaza de que al día siguiente tendría que ir sí o sí.

El Miércoles me la pasé tomando mis clases y haciendo oídos sordos de las múltiples súplicas de Jeff y Rachel. Durante el almuerzo las miradas de los miembros del Glee me invadían. Algunas de odio, otras de súplica, y sólo una de satisfacción. La perra de Santana fue la única feliz de que me haya salido, ella la toma como una victoria. Durante el entrenamiento se burlaba de mí, antes de que yo mismo la callara. Después mis hermanas me hacían las mismas súplicas que mis amigos. Mi reacción fue la misma. Las ignoré.

A la salida me senté debajo del mismo árbol en el que me había sentado junto a Rachel cuando esperamos a sus padres, pero esta vez tenía que esperar a que mis hermanas salieran del ensayo del Glee Club, el cual se había alargado.

Durante el camino a casa sólo escuchaba a mis hermanas hablando sobre como Puck, Sam y Mike también estaban ensayando, pero desde sus casa. También como todo el día le rogaron al director para que les levantara el castigo, cosa que no aceptaba. Esperaban que para el día de las Seccionales les permitieran participar.

El Jueves fue una réplica exacta. Las súplicas, las miradas, las burlas. Todo me dolía, Me dolía que por un estúpido coraje hubiera dejado lo único que me mantenía a flote de toda esa mierda que era la escuela. Esa noche lloré. Lloré los mismo o incluso más que la vez que lloré por lo que había ocurrido en mi fiesta.

No fue hasta el Viernes que decidí realmente escuchar las súplicas de mis amigos y hermanas y pensé un poco en regresar. Ése mismo día también noté que al alejarme del Glee Club, Blaine había dejado de aparecer cerca de mí cada que me cambiaba de clase. Sin embargo, Sebastián y otros chicos se acercaron.

Y el recordar a Blaine, instantáneamente pensé en Santana, lo cual me hizo reorganizar mis ideas acerca de regresar al Club. Ahora sólo tenía que soportar a Santana durante una hora en lugar de dos, y con Blaine ya no lo veía en absoluto. Ni siquiera durante los entrenamientos. Sabía que algún día lo tendría que ver, pero eso era muy diferente a tener su mirada pegada a mí durante dos horas. Finalmente decidí mantenerme alejado.

Así se terminó la semana, iniciando una nueva que fue exactamente los mismo. Cada vez estaban más cerca las seccionales y yo me alejaba más del Glee Club. Mis hermanas, Rachel y Jeff siguieron intentando persuadirme de que regresara. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión. Una que me hacía llorar todas las noches. Pero al fin y al cabo fue la que tomé.

El Viernes volvió a llegar, las Seccionales serían mañana, y yo no dejaba de estar preocupado. Me enteré de que Mr. Shue ya tenía los pases para las Seccionales, pero Mike, Puck y Sam aún no tenían el permiso de participar.

La escuela terminó. Me detuve a sólo centímetros del auditorio, donde el Glee Club estaba practicando. Mordí mi labio inferior y asomé la cabeza. Todo el mundo bailaba, bromeaba y reía. Era como una familia. Una a la cual yo ya no pertenecía. Una verdadera familia no se defrauda y se da la espalda como yo lo había hecho.

Sollocé. Bajé mi mirada. Ellos eran perfectamente felices sin mí. Lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas hasta colisionar con el suelo. Me di la vuelta y salí antes de que alguien pudiera verme.

Por hoy… caminaría hasta la casa. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para sentarme afuera sabiendo que mis hermanas y amigos se divertían sin mí.

_**888**_

- Suficiente – Quinn entró en mi habitación – Me he mantenido muy al margen respecto a esta situación, pero ya no puedo – Se sentó junto a mí – Kurt, por favor, deja de lado las estupideces y regresa al Glee Club.

- Adelante, entra – Le respondí con sarcasmo.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Kurt – Se puso seria – No te estoy diciendo esto sólo por que quiera ganar las seccionales. Lo digo porque soy tu hermana y quiero lo mejor para ti – Me sonrió.

- Si quisieras lo mejor para mí no me pedirías que regrese a un lugar donde sólo recibo las críticas de Santana y las insinuaciones de Blaine y Sebastián.

- Tiene sus negatividades, sí, lo admito – Rodó los ojos – Pero también tiene a tus mejores amigos, y cantar es algo que amas.

- ¿Y para hacer lo que amo necesito pagar ese precio? – La cuestioné – Bien puedo cantar aquí, o en el parque o donde quiera y no tengo que aceptar los comentarios negativos de nadie.

- Entonces ¿prefieres ser un cobarde? – Me miró seria.

- Prefiero ser listo – Le contesté – Puedo cantar, bailar y reír con las animadoras y eso me dará puntos de popularidad. Si lo hago en el Glee Club recibiré slushies como Tina, o Mercedes, o incluso Rachel. Si no he recibido ninguno es porque soy popular.

- ¡Pero a ti no te interesa ser popular! – Me gritó desesperada.

- ¿Quién lo dijo? – Arqué una ceja.

- Tú lo dijiste – La miré confundido – La noche después de lo del parque – Me contestó – Estaba a punto de irme cuando empezaste a hablar sólo – Abrí los ojos sorprendido – Tú dijiste que no te importaría la popularidad mientras tuvieras buenos amigos, y también que odiabas ser el centro de la atención.

- Las personas pueden cambiar – Murmuré.

- Pero tú no – Contraatacó.

- Todo el mundo lo hace, ¿Por qué yo no lo haría?

- Porque tu odias a la gente que deja de lado a sus amistades por llamar la atención.

- No tiene suficientes fundamentos.

- Bien – Se levantó – Sólo venía para ver si podía hacerte entender que el Glee Club es algo que realmente amas. Pero si tú no quieres admitirlo entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – Caminó hacia la puerta – Espero que seas feliz con tu decisión.

- Lo intentaré – Murmuré cuando cerró la puerta.

_**888**_

_**Sábado 22 de Noviembre / 15:38**_

_**Número Desconocido: Baja, ahora**_

Parpadee varias veces después de leer el mensaje. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi número?

_**Sábado 22 de Noviembre / 15:38**_

_**Número Desconocido: ¿Acaso no sabes leer? Baja, ahora. Sé que estás ahí, te acabo de ver por la ventana. **_

Ok… Esto se está poniendo escalofriante. Tal vez debería llamarle a mi papá y decirle sobre esto.

_**Sábado 22 de Noviembre / 15:39**_

_**Número Desconocido: Ok, si tú no bajas yo subiré. **_

Decir que estaba en pánico era poco. Corrí, casi me aventé, hacia la ventana. Busqué cualquier señal de movimiento con el teléfono en mano, si veía algo moviéndose ahí afuera llamaría a la policía. Papá, Angélica y mis hermanas se habían ido hace media hora hacia donde serían las seccionales y yo estaba solo en casa.

Me quedé unos buenos 15 minutos viendo por la ventana, atemorizado. Al no ver nada me giré.

Una mano tapó mi boca con fuerza, evitando que pudiera gritar. Intenté soltarme pero me atraparon de manera que no me podía mover. Mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos picaban por lágrimas que querían salir.

- Relájate, no te haré nada – Susurró una voz en mi oído.

Le hice caso. Me relajé. Empecé a respirar más lento y el olor de un perfume me atacó las fosas nasales. El olor me era extrañamente familiar.

- Bien hecho, Dulzura… - Volvió a susurrar la, ahora reconocible, voz de Blaine.

Lejos de relajarme, me enojé. Con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee en el pie con mi talón.

- ¡Ahh! – Rápido soltó el agarre que tenía en mí. Me di la vuelta y le di una cachetada - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – Gritó enfurecido, con muecas de dolor en el rostro.

No fue hasta que finalmente lo volví a ver que sentí un revuelco en mi estómago, mi corazón se agitó y un leve rumor subió a mis mejillas. No entendía lo que me pasaba, eso no era algo que me pasara muy seguido… de hecho, es algo que nunca me había pasado. Si tomara en cuenta todo lo que he escuchado a mis hermanas hablar sobre el amor esto podría caber ahí, pero era imposible, porque yo no quiero ni me gusta Blaine… ¿Cierto?

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, Anderson! – Le grité intentado parecer molesto para alejar los estúpidos pensamientos incoherentes que atravesaban mi mente. Ante mi grito él dejó de quejarse – Casi me infartas.

- No seas tan delicado, no fue para tanto – Desvió la mirada.

- ¡¿No fue para…?! ¡Argh! – Tuve que reprimir el impulso de arrancarle los rulos – Olvídalo – Resoplé – Mejor explícame el porqué de los mensajes – Me quedé pensando un poco – No, mejor dime, ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi casa? – Lo miré con desconfianza.

- Bueno… Estaba ya con los demás y… no te vi – Siguió sin mirarme a la cara – Casualmente escuché como tus padres hablaban de que estabas sólo en casa, así que decidí venir a verte porque… Me preocupé. Una vez que llegué no fue difícil encontrar la llave de repuesto, ¡En serio! ¿Qué con las personas que guardan las llaves bajo el tapete?

- Primero que nada, obvio que no estaba ahí, ya que ya no estoy en el Glee. Tú estuviste durante mi escena de diva – Intenté encontrar su mirada – Lo de las llaves fue idea de Quinn de hecho – Rodé los ojos - Y ¿Preocupado? ¿En serio?

- Lo estaba – Se encogió de hombros, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- No te creo – Me fui a sentar a mi cama – Ni siquiera nos hemos visto en dos semanas, y ¿ahora estás preocupado? Jah – Sonreí con sarcasmo. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver su cara dolida.

- Yo… lo siento – Miró toda la habitación antes de fruncir el ceño – Es sólo que… no lo sé – Resopló – Realmente no sé qué me pasó. Quizá estaba en negación de que te habías salido del Glee.

- ¿Por qué? – Seguí presionando.

- No lo sé – Y por primera vez desde que llegó me miró a la cara – Pero eso ahora no importa – Se me acercó – Lo que importa es que las seccionales empezarán a las 16:30 y aún nos falta un miembro para poder participar, dos contando que yo estoy aquí.

- Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque vine por nuestra arma secreta para poder ganar – Me tomó de los brazos y me levantó – Kurt, te necesitamos, por favor, regresa – Me miró a los ojos.

- Yo… no puedo – Desvié la mirada – Ya no pertenezco ahí. Todos son felices sin mí.

- Eso no es cierto – Me tomó del mentón obligándome a verlo a los ojos – Una vez que entras al Glee Club, siempre pertenecerás a nuestra familia. Jeff, Rachel, tus hermanas, todo el mundo te extraña – Bajó una mano hasta mi cintura – Yo te extraño, por favor, regresa Kurt.

- Eso no es cierto, Blaine – Me separé de él – Sólo me quieren para que les permitan participar – Me abracé a mí mismo - ¿Por qué extrañarían a alguien que los traicionó?

- Porque no los traicionaste.

- Claro que lo hice.

- Bien, piensa lo que quieras – Caminó hacia mi escritorio y dejó un termo rosa – Me iré, sin ti. Estaremos sólo once, contando que alcance a llegar – Miró mi reloj de pared – Y aunque ocurriera un milagro como que Figgins les permita a los chicos participar o que a nosotros nos permitan concursar con sólo once aún estaremos en desventaja.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Miré el termo - ¿Y qué rayos es eso? – Señalé.

-Porque no te tendremos a ti – Otra vez mi corazón se aceleró - Y eso – Señaló con la cabeza – Es el té de miel de Rachel, Supongo que ella ya te habrá contado cuán importante es para ella cuidar de su voz antes de cantar.

- Y ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Lo olvidó en casa – Desvió la mirada – Cuando llegué estaba buscando algo por toda la habitación, me acerqué pensando que era su té – Miré el termo con el ceño fruncido – Pero ella te buscaba a ti – Regresé mi mirada hacia Blaine – Para ella, el que estuvieras ahí es más importante que su voz, creo que eso te da una idea de cuánto le importas.

No contesté. Era demasiado pata mí.

- Si bien antes no los habías traicionado – Volvió a hablar – Esto si contará como una traición – Alejé mi mirada dolido – Tienes la oportunidad de ir y que nos permitan concursar, y no sólo eso, sino también de ayudar a que la voz de la solista mejore.

Me mantuve en silencio. Me tuve que sentar ya que no estaba seguro de que mis piernas me permitieran seguir parado. Mi mirada quedó clavada en suelo, tratando de que mis lágrimas no salieran.

- Bueno, son las 15:57 – Blaine caminó hasta la puerta – Si quiero llegar debo irme cuanto antes y manejar lo más rápido posible – Cerró la puerta.

Miré una última vez al termo rosa en mi escritorio. Suspiré.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Espero que sí. Déjenme su opinión. **

**PD: Si encuentran algún fallo díganmelo para corregirlo. Según yo lo revisé.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! **


End file.
